


SouMako in pillole... di dolcezza!

by MissChiara



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Shounen-ai, SouMako - Freeform, Sweetness a gogo, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiara/pseuds/MissChiara
Summary: Come si intuisce dal titolo, questa raccolta parla di Sousuke e Makoto, e di vari momenti della loro vita di coppia.Ebbene sì, voglio togliermi la voglia di scrivere su questo meraviglioso crack-pairing, che per me poi tanto crack-pairing non è!La raccolta parte dal presupposto che i due ragazzi stiano già insieme. Nonostante ciò, Sousuke è costantemente geloso dell'amicizia che lega Makoto ad Haruka, in quanto vede in quest'ultimo un possibile rivale in amore, o una persona che possa essere per Makoto più importante di lui.Makoto compare sempre nei vari capitoli, ma in realtà è Sousuke il vero protagonista.Come al solito ho esagerato con lo zucchero e probabilmente rischierete il diabete, ma tant'è. Non riesco proprio a perdere questa brutta abitudine!





	1. Un nuovo tipo di fetish

**1- UN NUOVO TIPO DI FETISH**  
  **Rating: verde**

_Prompt: cioccolata calda_

 

 **M** akoto adora la cioccolata calda. E Sousuke…beh, Sousuke adora vederlo contento. Per questo di tanto in tanto finiscono in una caffetteria.   
   
«Oggi ho fatto provare la staffetta ai bambini del corso di nuoto. O meglio, a dirla tutta era più un gioco, ma a quell’età l’importante è che prendano confidenza con l’acqua. È stato divertente!»  
   
Makoto inframmezza le frasi con lente sorsate. Solleva la tazza, assaggia il liquido dolce e denso, sorride, socchiude gli occhi, aggiunge qualche parola, scoppia a ridere, beve ancora. Sousuke rimarrebbe a guardarlo per ore. Anzi, “guardarlo” è un eufemismo. Sousuke è in completa venerazione, anche se non lo dà a vedere, nascondendosi dietro a un mezzo sorriso tranquillo e rispondendo a monosillabi, quel tanto che basta per mantenere viva la conversazione. Teme che, se parlasse un po’ di più, rovinerebbe l’atmosfera. Se componesse frasi più lunghe, il filo del discorso si sposterebbe su di lui, e romperebbe la magia di Makoto intento a raccontare cosa l’ha reso felice quel giorno. Anche la cioccolata lo rende felice, Sousuke lo vede benissimo. Anzi, con una punta di fastidio nota che, per quanto possano amarsi, in quel momento la cioccolata l’ha temporaneamente relegato a ruolo di gregario, occupando tutta l’attenzione di Makoto. C’è quasi da essere un po’ gelosi! Si può essere gelosi di un oggetto? Probabilmente no, e in effetti ciò che prova non è propriamente gelosia. Si sente solo un po’ escluso. Vorrebbe inframmezzarsi fra i due, o almeno sentirsi parte di quel legame.  
Perciò, quando inavvertitamente una goccia di cioccolata cade dal cucchiaino sollevato di Makoto e gli si infrange sul dorso della mano, a Sousuke viene spontaneo stringere quella mano fra le sue e portarsela alle labbra per assaggiare almeno una piccola porzione di quella felicità.  
Makoto – neanche a dirlo – sorride.  
   
«Puoi berne un po’, se vuoi» dice, porgendogli la tazza.  
   
«No, grazie. Mi basta questa».  
   
È la verità. Sousuke non saprebbe spiegarlo a parole, ma ora si sente soddisfatto. Gli viene in mente solo un vecchio detto: “L’importante non è la quantità, ma la qualità”. E assaggiare Makoto è qualcosa di simile…  
   
 

 

 **Angolino personale**  
In realtà Makoto adora la cioccolata in generale, ma questa caratteristica è stata l’ispirazione principale per questa breve storiella. Perché non trasformare la cioccolata in un pretesto?

I capitoli dall'1 al 12 hanno partecipato ad un contest, quindi sono costituiti esclusivamente da flash-fictions e all'inizio di ciascuno troverete il prompt a cui sono ispirati. Quelli seguenti invece sono stati aggiunti liberamente alla raccolta, e sono per lo più one-shots, in quanto per me è una tortura immane limitarmi a 500 parole quando scrivo qualcosa, anche la più banale scemenza XD


	2. Blackout

**2 - BLACKOUT**  
**Rating: verde**  
 

_Prompt: cena a lume di candela_

 

 **S** i sono appena messi a tavola, quando la corrente salta improvvisamente lasciandoli nel buio più totale. Dalle finestre non penetra nemmeno il più piccolo spiraglio di luce, nella notte priva di luna.  
   
«Non si vede nulla di nulla, dev’essere saltata la corrente in tutto l’isolato».  
   
Sousuke cerca a tentoni le mani di Makoto, e le stringe. Tremano.  
   
«Hai paura del buio?» chiede.  
   
«No! Beh… non proprio. Però mi rende nervoso. E poi non me l’aspettavo».  
   
Sousuke sorride nell’oscurità.  
   
«Vado a prendere una torcia. Torno subito, tu non ti muovere».  
   
Makoto lo sente allontanarsi e camminare spostandosi lentamente tastando le pareti. Lo sente rovistare in un cassetto, e poco dopo il fascio di una torcia elettrica illumina la cucina, facendogli strizzare le palpebre.  
Quando riapre gli occhi, nota che Sousuke regge in mano anche un altro oggetto, oltre alla torcia: una candela.  
   
«Non possiamo aspettare che torni la luce, la cena si raffredderà. Che ne dici di usare questa? Farà meno luce della torcia, ma è più romantico, non credi?»  
   
«Non credevo che fossi un tipo da romanticismi!» ride Makoto. «Però mi sembra un’ottima idea».  
   
Sousuke si siede, e riprendono la cena interrotta. Quando ha visto la candela nel cassetto insieme alla torcia, Sousuke l’ha presa senza pensarci troppo, ma deve ammettere che è stata una gran bella trovata. Cenare a lume di candela crea un’atmosfera particolare, tanto che ad un certo punto, invece di infilarsi in bocca la forchetta con cui ha infilzato un gyoza, la porge invece a Makoto.  
   
«Assaggia».  
   
Makoto non se lo fa ripetere. Sousuke non ha mai provato ad imboccarlo, ma… forse complice quella penombra, Makoto gli pare deliziosamente carino. Più del solito, intende.  
Gli si avvicina, sfiorandogli una guancia.  
   
«Ti dispiacerebbe proprio tanto se lasciassimo che la cena si raffreddi?»  
   
«Sou…»  
   
Makoto lascia la frase a metà quando l’altro soffia sulla candela facendo ripiombare la cucina nel buio.  
   
«Hai i brividi…è per il buio o...»  
   
«Zitto… E continua quello che stavi per fare…»  
   
Nell’oscurità, le loro labbra si uniscono.  
   
 

 

   
**Angolino personale**  
Dai vari anime/drama sappiamo che Makoto è un pauroso e Sousuke sa cucinare. Ho messo insieme le due caratteristiche ed è uscito questo… mah…


	3. Voglie stravaganti

**3 - VOGLIE STRAVAGANTI**  
**Rating: verde**  
 

_Prompt: conto alla rovescia_

 

53…52…51…  
   
«Sousuke, sei sicuro di volerlo fare per davvero?»  
   
«Ormai siamo arrivati fin qui, non possiamo più tornare indietro».  
   
43…42…41…  
   
«Sì, ma…»  
   
37…36…35…  
   
«Cosa c’è, ti sei pentito?»  
   
30…29…28…  
   
«No, è che… mi vergogno».  
   
«Hai perso a jan ken pon, ora paghi pegno».  
   
18…17…16…  
   
«Non pensavo che saresti arrivato a tanto».  
   
«Stringi i denti. È solo per questa volta, lo prometto. Fallo per me».  
   
10…9…8…  
   
Makoto sospira e chiude gli occhi. D’accordo, andrà fino in fondo!  
3…2…1…  
   
«È mezzanotte! Buon anno nuovo!» esclama Sousuke.  
   
Avvicina gli hashi al corpo nudo di Makoto, sdraiato davanti a lui con il petto ricoperto di osechi, ed afferra un datemaki.  
   
«Ho sempre sognato di mangiare l’osechi di capodanno su un vassoio umano, come nei grandi ricevimenti!»  
   
Makoto si copre il volto con le mani, ormai più rosso degli ebi che gli decorano l’ombelico.  
   
«Promettimi che non lo saprà nessuno!» mormora sbirciando tra le dita, le parole smorzate dai palmi che gli nascondono la bocca.  
   
«Non ti preoccupare, non lascerò tracce. Ho intenzione di leccare anche il piatto».  
   
Makoto non risponde, ma improvvisamente la sua ritrosia pare attenuarsi. A quanto pare, quella notte i festeggiamenti per l’anno nuovo non termineranno prima dell’alba.  
   
 

 

   
**Angolino personale**  
Jan ken pon: carta – sasso – forbici giapponese  
Osechi: è la cucina tipica giapponese di capodanno, composta da vari assaggi che simboleggiano buona sorte per l’anno nuovo, prosperità, felicità, denaro, ecc.  
Datemaki: frittatina dolce. È una delle portate che compongono l’osechi.  
Ebi: gamberetti. Anche loro fanno parte dell’osechi.  
Quando ho letto il prompt, ho subito pensato che avrei voluto scriverci in proposito qualcosa di estremamente stupido XD È così che è nata questa storiella!  
Comunque, i vassoi umani non sono poi così diffusi in Giappone, eh!


	4. Oh, Maid-sama!

**4 - OH, MAID-SAMA!**  
 **Rating: verde**  
 

_Prompt: recita_

  
   
 **P** otrebbe essere una serata come tutte le altre, se non fosse per il piccolo particolare che Makoto sta reggendo con aria inquisitoria un vestito di cui ignorava l’esistenza, scovato per caso nell’armadio, un capo d’abbigliamento decisamente bizzarro nell’appartamento di due ragazzi: un completo da cameriera nero con grembiule bianco e tanto di crinoline, per di più di taglia decisamente troppo grande per una ragazza ma, guarda caso, perfetta per un nuotatore dorsista di un metro e ottanta.  
   
«E questo cosa sarebbe?» chiede con uno strano sorriso minaccioso.  
   
Il tono è tranquillo, ma c’è qualcosa di terribile in quella calma. È come se stesse per scoppiare una tempesta.  
   
«Un completo da maid» risponde Sousuke, esibendo la  sua migliore espressione annoiata e impenetrabile.  
   
In realtà, sa benissimo come mai quell’abito si trova nell’armadio, ma non lo confesserebbe nemmeno sotto tortura. La vergogna lo seppellirebbe. Non ha altra via di fuga se non mentire. Non sa niente, è un innocente agnellino! Chissà se riuscirà a sostenere la recita fino in fondo?  
   
«Lo vedo. Ma cosa ci fa in casa nostra?»  
   
«L’ho... comprato per sbaglio su internet».  
   
Makoto non ribatte, ma per tutta risposta rovista ancora nel cassetto estraendo un paio di collant alla parigina e delle culottes di pizzo.  
   
«Anche questi li hai comprati per sbaglio?»  
   
Sousuke non risponde, ma il suo sguardo fermo comincia a vacillare. Trascorrono lunghi secondi carichi di tensione, prima che l’espressione sospettosa di Makoto si sciolga in un sorriso.  
   
«D’accordo, ho capito. Per questa volta ti accontenterò. Solo per una volta, però, sia chiaro».  
   
Passano alcuni istanti prima che Sousuke si renda conto di aver sentito bene. Non appena realizza il vero significato di quelle parole vorrebbe mettersi a urlare qualcosa tipo: «Dio esiste, ne ho le prove!»  
Non lo fa solo perché improvvisamente ha la gola secca come un bidone di sabbia. Deglutisce a vuoto e si mette comodo, pregustando l’imminente spettacolo.  
   
 

 

 **Angolino personale**  
Storia ispirata da una doujinshi in cui Haru trova in casa un grembiule molto osé acquistato da Makoto (che nega tutto), anche se la storia della doujinshi è poi diversa dalla mia…  
A dirla tutta, immaginare Makoto vestito da maid mi fa più orrore che altro. Non so perché ho deciso di scrivere questa storia…


	5. Proposta indecente

**5 - PROPOSTA INDECENTE**  
 **Rating: verde**  
 

_Prompt: scherzi_

 

 **H** anno appena finito di fare l’amore. Ancora accoccolato contro Sousuke come un grosso micio che fa le fusa, Makoto sta per appisolarsi quando alle orecchie gli giunge una frase che mai si sarebbe aspettato.  
   
«E se per una volta, tanto per cambiare, provassimo ad invitare Nanase e fare una cosa a tre?»  
   
Spalanca gli occhi di colpo e si alza a sedere di scatto, nemmeno fosse stato colpito da una doccia di acqua fredda.  
   
«Sousuke!» esclama.  
   
Non aggiunge altro, realizzando immediatamente, dall’aria sorniona del compagno, di aver abboccato al suo scherzo volutamente provocatorio. Sousuke ha raggiunto il suo scopo, quello di vedere diffondersi sulle guance del suo ragazzo quella deliziosa sfumatura rossa di imbarazzo che tanto adora.  
   
«Va…vado a prendere qualcosa da bere».  
   
Makoto si alza dal letto e si dirige fuori dalla camera, mentre Sousuke ridacchia fra sé, girandosi su un fianco per osservarlo meglio. Ogni tanto gli piace prendersi gioco della sua ingenuità, è così carino quando è impacciato! Ma… il sorriso gli muore sulle labbra nel momento in cui il suo sguardo attento coglie per un secondo sul viso di Makoto la traccia di uno stato mentale che non dovrebbe assolutamente esservi, nemmeno per un lasso di tempo così breve: _un accenno di dubbio_.  
Cos’è stato?! È come se, per un attimo, Makoto avesse valutato seriamente la proposta di trovarsi schiacciato tra il corpo statuario del suo ragazzo e quello snello e muscoloso di Nanase, e poi l’avesse scacciata. _In maniera troppo poco convinta_ , a parere di Sousuke.  
Il ragazzo moro sente mordere dentro un sentimento fin troppo noto, una gelosia cocente che ben conosce. A quanto pare, lo scherzo gli si è rivoltato contro. La sua espressione si rabbuia mentre si scolpisce nella mente un nuovo dogma riguardo il loro rapporto: mai fare proposte avventate al tuo ragazzo, perché potrebbe accettarle!  
 

 

   
   
 **Angolino personale**  
Il prompt in realtà era “scherzi” e non “scherzo”, quindi probabilmente non l’ho sfruttato in pieno. Però, chi lo sa, magari anche Makoto potrebbe aver preso in giro Sousuke fingendo di prenderlo sul serio, no? XD


	6. Coniglietto intraprendente

**6 - CONIGLIETTO INTRAPRENDENTE**  
 **Rating: verde**  
 

_Prompt: preda_

 

 **S** i guarda intorno, disorientato. Per quanto cerchi di focalizzarsi sui particolari, non riesce proprio a riconoscere quel posto. Fili d’erba, fiori, muretti antistanti le abitazioni gli sembrano tutti identici. Potrebbe trovarsi nei pressi di casa, come in qualsiasi altro luogo del quartiere. In poche parole, si è perso. Per l’ennesima volta.  
Sousuke muove nervosamente la coda a batuffolo e drizza le orecchie. Chissà se si è allontanato di molto, o ha semplicemente girato in tondo? Può succedergli di tutto, lì all’aperto! Mentre annusa l’aria cercando di riconoscere l’odore di casa, l’ombra di una mano cala improvvisamente su di lui, e dita sconosciute gli sfiorano la schiena.  
Sousuke si volta con un balzo. Chi osa avvicinarsi così incautamente? Bene, chiunque sia, assaggerà i suoi denti!  
   
«Oh, scusa! Ti ho spaventato?»  
   
Sousuke fissa il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi che gli ha appena rivolto la parola, e si immobilizza. Deve essere un angelo, non c’è altra spiegazione! È talmente incantato dallo sconosciuto che si lascia perfino prendere in braccio senza nemmeno tentare il più piccolo accenno di resistenza, inspiegabilmente desideroso solo di essere accarezzato da lui.  
   
«Come sei morbido!» esclama il ragazzo, strofinando il viso contro il suo pelo. «Tu devi essere Sou-chan, il coniglietto di Gou. Vieni, ti riporto a casa».  
   
Sousuke, retto dalle mani del ragazzo, si concentra alla disperata ricerca di un modo per invogliarlo a tenerlo in braccio il più a lungo possibile. Ora che l’ha incontrato, non vorrebbe più separarsene. Come fare per farglielo capire? Non ha una coda da mulinellare speranzoso come i cani, né è in grado di fare le fusa come i gatti.  
   
 _Ha detto che sono morbido_.  
   
L’unica cosa che gli viene in mente, lì per lì, è accoccolarsi sul suo petto e gonfiare il pelo più che può, in modo da sembrare il più soffice e “coccolabile” possibile. Una tenera pallina pelosa.  
Cos’ha questo ragazzo da indurre proprio lui, lo _tsundere-bunny_ per eccellenza, a comportarsi in un modo che, in altri frangenti, giudicherebbe vergognosamente ridicolo?  
È stato catturato ma, stranamente, non ha nessuna voglia di fuggire dal suo cacciatore.

 

   
   
 **Angolino personale**  
Capitolo ispirato alla fanart di questo link --> [ vedi qui](https://it.pinterest.com/pin/369084131943619541/)  
Se vi capita, cercate su Pinterest le altre strisce di racyue, non rimarrete delusi!


	7. Maglioncino imbarazzante

**7 - MAGLIONCINO IMBARAZZANTE**  
  **Rating: verde**  


_Prompt: maglioncino imbarazzante_

 

 _« **V** uoi regalargli quel coso?» gli aveva chiesto Rin, ridendo di gusto alla vista del maglione verde con la renna bianca dal nasone rosso. «Makoto deve amarti sul serio, se avrà il coraggio di andare in giro conciato così!»_  
 _Sousuke aveva osservato l’indumento con sguardo critico, non trovandoci nulla di così esagerato. Rappresentava Rudolph, la renna di Babbo Natale con il naso rosso. Era_ natalizio _. E allegro. A Makoto sarebbe piac…  beh, non sarebbe dispiaciuto._  
   
Sousuke, mentre siede di fronte a Makoto in un locale del centro, ricorda di aver pensato qualcosa del genere riguardo il maglione. Ora, lo farebbe volentieri a pezzi; non tanto per il fatto che, a quanto pare, Rin avesse ragione, quanto perché, proprio dando così nell’occhio, induce la maggior parte delle donne che incrociano a voltarsi e guardare Makoto. Il loro sguardo però, una volta attirato da quell’obbrobrio, si sofferma poi sul resto, sul suo corpo, sulla muscolatura fasciata dalla lana, sul suo viso, e vi rimane incollato.  
Anche in quel momento, gran parte della clientela femminile è intenta a mangiarselo con gli occhi. All’inizio gli angoli delle bocche si sollevano accennando una risata di scherno, poi, quando la visuale si allarga su tutto il resto, le espressioni mutano di colpo, facendosi sognanti. Chissà cosa stanno immaginando, quelle pettegole! Tutta colpa di quella maledetta maglia. Probabilmente Makoto attirerebbe di meno l’attenzione se fosse nudo.  
   
«Cos’hai? E non dirmi di nuovo “niente”, perché l’hai già ripetuto tre volte ma si vede benissimo che non è vero».  
   
Sousuke torna a rivolgere l’attenzione su Makoto, lasciando da parte le considerazioni su quella specie di pubblico che si è creato intorno a loro. Inspira, cercando di calmarsi, e tutto improvvisamente gli diventa chiaro. Il vero problema non è il maglione, è lui stesso. È Natale, è con Makoto, e sta rovinando il loro appuntamento a causa della sua gelosia immotivata: Makoto è un bel ragazzo, è impensabile che passi sempre inosservato.  
   
«È questo maglione, vero? Per qualche motivo, è questa la causa del tuo malumore».  
   
Sousuke gli lancia uno sguardo interrogativo, e Makoto ride.  
   
«È da prima che lo guardi malissimo!»  
   
Sousuke nasconde un sorriso chinando il capo: Makoto riesce sempre a beccarlo, non c’è nulla da fare!  
   
«Mi dispiace, l’ho proprio scelto male, non ti sta bene. Magari posso chiedere se me lo cambiano».  
   
«Non credo proprio, ormai l’ho già messo. E poi a me piace, mi fa ridere! Però, se a te non va, vorrà dire che lo metterò solo a casa. È bello caldo».  
   
«Davvero?» esclama Sousuke, con più entusiasmo di quanto vorrebbe.  
   
«Sì, davvero. Ah, ah, devi proprio detestarlo per avere una reazione del genere!»  
   
Sousuke azzera la distanza fra di loro e lo bacia. _Che stupido sentimento, la gelosia!_  
   
«Allora posso togliertelo?»  
   
«Solo se poi mi terrai al caldo tu e mi farai le coccole».  
   
«Andiamo via, mi è improvvisamente venuta voglia di tornare a casa».  
   
Sousuke dimentica le ragazze, che li stanno ancora guardando allibite.  
Tenendosi per mano, i due ragazzi escono dal locale.  
   
 

 

   
 **Angolino personale**  
Che fatica, far stare tutto in 500 parole!  
Titolo identico al prompt, che fantasia! Però era un peccato non sfruttarlo ^^


	8. La calma dopo la tempesta

**8 - LA CALMA DOPO LA TEMPESTA**  
 **Rating: verde**  
 

_Prompt: lenzuola sfatte_

 

 **A** nche se non lo confesserebbe nemmeno dietro minaccia, Sousuke adora il lasso di tempo compreso tra il fare l’amore con Makoto e appisolarsi sotto le coperte con lui, quell’intervallo infarcito di nient’altro che baci leggeri, carezze a fior di pelle e parole tenere sussurrate a quella creatura fatta apposta per essere coccolata che è il suo ragazzo.  
È nel bel mezzo di uno di questi momenti ritagliati appositamente per loro due che, mentre Sousuke espira soddisfatto tra le braccia di Makoto, la suoneria dei messaggi in arrivo del telefono di quest’ultimo trilla fastidiosamente, strappandoli dal piacere del sonno imminente.  
 _Non farlo, non farlo…_ , pensa Sousuke nervosamente, già intuendo che la sua muta richiesta non sarà accolta.  
Infatti Makoto si sporge oltre di lui, ed afferra il telefono posato sul comodino.  
 _Dannazione!_ , impreca mentalmente Sousuke. E, tanto per ribadirgli che non c’è limite al peggio, subito dopo scopre che, evidentemente, quel giorno lassù qualcuno ha deciso di prendersela con lui.  
   
«Oh, è Haru! Dice che fra poco passa di qua per ridarmi gli appunti di inglese».  
   
Sousuke fa violenza su se stesso per non imprecare a voce alta, questa volta.  
Lo sguardo gli cade sulle lenzuola devastate: in effetti, ci hanno dato parecchio dentro per buona parte del pomeriggio, ed ora il letto assomiglia fin troppo al campo del Liverpool dopo il derby.  
   
 _Nanase sta per venire qui!_  
   
Sousuke sente la gelosia montargli dentro: è conscio del fatto che Nanase, dopo mesi in cui lui e Makoto stanno insieme, immagini perfettamente che loro due facciano certe cose, ma l’idea che l’altro entri in casa e possa scorgere alcuni indizi della loro intimità lo manda letteralmente in bestia. Non vuole condividere nulla di Makoto con lui, nemmeno una cosa insignificante come il mostrargli il letto sfatto.  
E, mentre rimugina brontolando fra sé, si accorge di Makoto che lo sta fissando, che scuote la testa e ridacchia.  
Sinceramente, come diavolo fa _a capire_? Come riesce a intuire così bene ciò che pensa o prova, all’occorrenza?  
   
«D’accordo, per prima cosa rifacciamo il letto» gli sorride Makoto.  
   
E Sousuke pensa che, se la conseguenza è quella di poter ammirare un sorriso caldo come quello, per una volta può anche perdonare Nanase.  


	9. Innocente scherzetto perfido

**9 - INNOCENTE SCHERZETTO PERFIDO**  
 **Rating: verde**  
 

_Prompt: inchiostro_

 

 **È** vero che, alla festa della Samezuka dell’anno precedente, lui e Nanase hanno fatto squadra durante la sfida con le pistole ad acqua. È vero che ad un certo punto, per restituire il favore, si è fatto centrare da Rin al posto di Nanase. Ed è sempre vero che, al momento di accomiatarsi, ha perfino salutato Nanase per nome, accennando un mezzo sorriso che si sarebbe potuto interpretare come sintomo di un’amicizia nascente.  
Probabilmente, in quel momento Sousuke ci credeva davvero, a quell’utopia.  
Ma l’anno precedente Sousuke non sapeva ancora che sarebbe caduto vittima della dolcezza di Makoto, innamorato di lui senza possibilità di salvezza. Non sapeva ancora che avrebbe lottato faticosamente per contendersi il primo posto nei pensieri del suo ragazzo.  
È una battaglia insensata perché, se con Haruka si spartisce la metà della mente di Makoto, Sousuke ne occupa interamente il cuore.  
Ma Sousuke teme che, un giorno, la forte amicizia che lega i due possa trasformarsi in qualcosa di diverso, e la paura sempre in agguato ne alimenta la gelosia ingigantendo più del dovuto qualsiasi azione di Nanase.  
Per questo, quando gli ex team della Samezuka e dell’Iwatobi si ritrovano al festival per sfidarsi nuovamente, il fatto che Makoto e Nanase capitino a sorteggio nella stessa squadra convince Sousuke di una beffa della sorte nei suoi confronti.  
Si sente ridicolo ad essere geloso di una cosa così assurda, ma non riesce a non pensare che Makoto e Nanase che fanno squadra contro di lui sia una cattiveria.  
   
 _Ma una piccola rivincita se la può prendere, vero?_  
   
Il gioco comincia, inframmezzato da agguati e scaramucce, ma entrambe le squadre, memori della sfida dell’anno precedente e rese più astute, per un po’ non subiscono perdite.  
   
«Ehi Sousuke, si può sapere che ti prende? Potevi colpire facilmente Ai o Momo, prima. Anche se per ora siamo in parità, se non ci diamo una mossa potremmo passare in svantaggio» l’apostrofa Rin, membro della sua squadra.  
   
No, Sousuke non può fare fuoco sui suoi kohai. Il suo colpo è riservato a Nanase, o scopriranno il trucco.  
Perciò, quando finalmente si presenta l'occasione e Nanase è alla portata della sua arma, fa fuoco senza esitare: sa che l’altro non si sposterà, sa che, se realizzerà di non potersi scansare abbastanza velocemente, si bloccherà ammaliato dall’acqua, nell’attesa che quest’ultima lo colpisca.  
Ma il liquido azzurro fuoriuscito dalla pistola di Sousuke, che va ad inzuppare Nanase dalla testa ai piedi, non è acqua: _è inchiostro_.  
Tutti rimangono a bocca aperta davanti alla scena inaspettata.  
   
«Sousuke…»  
   
La voce di Makoto è seria, come se stesse per iniziare una ramanzina più adatta ai suoi fratellini che ad uno studente universitario. In effetti, Sousuke riconosce di essere stato _un po’_ infantile…  
Ma è pronto a subire le conseguenze delle proprie azioni, anche perché sarebbe un tantino inutile giustificarsi per una cosa talmente idiota. Però, per un po’ monopolizzerà tutta l’attenzione di Makoto, e allo stesso tempo ha eliminato il suo rivale. Vuoi mettere la soddisfazione?  
 

 

   
   
 **Angolino personale**  
A parte il fatto che far stare tutto in 500 parole è stata una gran fatica, vorrei spendere due parole per giustificare la caratterizzazione di Sousuke, altrimenti rischia di sembrare solo scemo.  
Nella puntata della sfida con le pistole ad acqua mi sono rimaste impresse due cose: Sousuke riesce a perdersi nel cortile della sua scuola, e dopo essersi fatto scudo con Kisumi contro Makoto che l’ha attaccato, fugge via saltellando.  
Mettendo insieme le due cose, ho pensato che:

  1. Un po’ tonto lo è.
  2. A volte anche lui sa essere dispettoso e… sì, è anche un po’ infantile.



Sicuramente in questo capitolo ho esagerato, ma a mia discolpa mi appello a quella puntata e a come l’ho interpretata :D


	10. No wreath, no party

**10 - NO WREATH, NO PARTY**  
**Rating: verde**  
 

_Prompt: corona di fiori_

 

 **N** on è il fatto che stia sorridendo a disagio di fronte a una decina di persone – come un pesce fuor d’acqua, come quel diciottenne schivo che è, in una situazione assolutamente non consona al suo “io” interiore – a turbarlo.  
Né quello di essersi fatto convincere a partecipare ad una festa in onore del suo compleanno, cosa che reputa assolutamente superflua.  
Forse, nemmeno il fatto che alla suddetta festa sia presente anche Nanase e che, per una volta, abbia provato verso di lui una sensazione molto simile a solidarietà, anziché vederlo come il rivale da polverizzare.  
No, il fatto grave è un altro: è il copricapo che sta indossando in quel momento, a sconvolgerlo sul serio. Sousuke comincia ad avere paura: quale spaventoso potere riesce ad esercitare su di lui il suo mite, adorato, prezioso compagno, per indurlo ad indossare una coroncina di fiori rosa e bianchi davanti a tutti senza battere ciglio?  
 

 

 

**Angolino personale**  
Capitolo dedicato a questa immagine della serie “birthday party”, e a tutto ciò che ci ho visto.

[ Birthday party - Sousuke](http://www.kyotoanimation.co.jp/shop/free/birthday/img/sosuke/top_title.jpg)  



	11. Modi di amare

**11 - MODI DI AMARE**  
 **Rating: verde**  
 

_Prompt: silenzio_

 

 

 **T** ra loro due, è sicuramente Makoto quello più aperto, quello che la sera, davanti a una scodella di ramen, racconta per filo e per segno cosa gli è successo, gli accadimenti belli, quelli brutti, i piccoli particolari insignificanti che rendono quella giornata degna di essere stata vissuta.  
Sousuke ama il modo in cui Makoto condivide tutto con lui. Lo ascolta senza interromperlo, magari ridendo con lui qualche volta, il più delle volte annuendo e basta. Scambia poche parole, ma mai superficiali o prive di interesse. Sentire Makoto mentre lo rende partecipe di ogni attimo della sua vita non lo annoia mai. Sa che è il suo modo di dimostrargli quanto è importante per lui.  
Per contro, le dimostrazioni di affetto di Sousuke passano attraverso i gesti anziché le parole. Come quando si ritrovano sdraiati sulle lenzuola, l’uno di fronte all’altro, ad osservarsi in silenzio. Makoto, reso atono e pigro dalla spossatezza post-orgasmica, rimane immobile, non disposto a fare nulla di più stancante del ricevere coccole stando disteso a pancia in giù. Sono i momenti in cui l’amore di Sousuke si manifesta nel modo più dolce, i momenti in cui può abbracciare l’altro a suo piacimento. Ne accarezza delicatamente il viso, scostando i capelli, scende sulla schiena, massaggiandone piano la muscolatura imponente, poi si sofferma sulla zona lombare, tracciando con un dito i contorni del piccolo tatuaggio a forma di orca. Di solito, a questo punto lo stringe a sé, posando baci dove capita, ricambiato da mugolii soddisfatti quando le loro labbra si uniscono in un bacio passionale che riaccende il desiderio.  
Il loro amore è anche questo: parole fatte di silenzio.  
 

 

   
   
 **Angolino personale**  
Il tatuaggio a forma di orca di Makoto è ispirato alla nuova action figure che uscirà a marzo. Quella figure mi ha proprio segnato, il tatuaggio l’ho già ficcato in ben due storie!  
Riguardo il modo di Sousuke di manifestare il proprio affetto, invece, mi sono lasciata ispirare da questa citazione: “ _Se le avesse ascoltate, quelle parole. Esistono parole che non hanno bisogno di voce ed erano quelle... Pur restando mute gridavano_.” (Isabella Santacroce)


	12. Inizio invertito

**12 - INIZIO INVERTITO**  
 **Rating: verde**  
 

_Prompt: confessione_

 

 **S** ousuke non ha ricordi di momenti particolari della sua relazione con Makoto, qualcosa di indimenticabile che voglia riportare continuamente alla mente, ancora e ancora. E non perché non vi siano ricordi degni di nota, tutt’altro; quando pensa a loro due, nulla spicca prevalendo sul resto ma tutto è piacevole, confuso e dolce.  
Però, a dire il vero, un momento particolare, importante, c’è stato: il punto di partenza della loro storia.  
Solo dopo un lungo periodo di incertezze Sousuke aveva deciso che avrebbe dichiarato – o meglio, confessato – a Makoto che non poteva più fare a meno di lui.  
Queste, almeno, erano le intenzioni.  
Ma, esasperato da settimane di sguardi non ricambiati, di notti insonni, di messaggi subliminali non colti, non aveva più retto e, quando era stato il momento, le parole di Sousuke – studiate accuratamente per giorni, in modo da esternare tutto ciò che provava e che si era tenuto dentro per troppo tempo – erano state annientate e superate in velocità dalle azioni: aveva avvicinato l’altro a sé quasi con prepotenza prendendolo per la nuca, e lo aveva baciato con così tanta passione che aveva temuto che Tachibana – no, Makoto! Makoto! Da quella volta al festival culturale ci chiamiamo per nome, vero? – preso alla sprovvista, si voltasse e se ne andasse per decidere di non rivederlo mai più o, peggio, rispondesse con un cazzotto ben assestato (e decidesse comunque di non rivederlo mai più).  
Non era andata in nessuno dei due modi.  
Makoto, dopo lunghi secondi di incertezza, si era staccato da lui respingendolo per le spalle e fissandolo a occhi spalancati. Sousuke si era allontanato all’indietro di qualche passo, passandosi una mano sul viso come a realizzare solo in quel momento ciò che aveva fatto. Che diavolo gli era preso? Avrebbe voluto parlargli, prima, fargli capire da quali sentimenti era mosso. Invece, saltandogli addosso in quel modo senza dire una parola, aveva trasformato la sua dichiarazione in un atto da maniaco. Aveva distolto lo sguardo, vergognandosi come non gli era mai capitato in vita sua. Cosa poteva fare, per rimediare? Tanto per cominciare, avrebbe potuto almeno scusarsi, ammesso che vi fossero giustificazioni accettabili per quello che era appena successo.  
   
«Scusami, davvero, mi dispiac…»  
   
«Yamazaki-k… Sousuke, ti... ti piace... la cioccolata calda?»  
   
Sousuke aveva osato rialzare appena lo sguardo su Makoto, guardandolo interrogativo senza afferrare il senso delle sue parole.  
   
«Ecco... Potremmo bere una cioccolata insieme, qualche volta… che ne dici?» aveva continuato Makoto.  
   
Era stato il suo turno di abbassare lo sguardo e arrossire leggermente.  
A Sousuke la cioccolata calda non piaceva particolarmente. Ma era sicuro che presto ci si sarebbe appassionato.

 

 

   
 **Angolino personale**  
Torna il tema della cioccolata, a fare da contorno alla confessione di Sousuke ^^ O di entrambi, visto che alla fine è Makoto che implicitamente si dichiara…


	13. Allenamento congiunto

**Rating: verde**  
  
  
  
Sousuke, in piedi a bordo piscina, flette il gomito del braccio destro e rotea la spalla, massaggiandosela con la mano opposta. Bene, nessuna puntura di dolore. Sembra che la nuova terapia stia dando i suoi frutti e l’infiammazione, che ultimamente l’aveva costretto a saltare spesso gli allenamenti, sia sotto controllo.  
Tuttavia, l’espressione di Sousuke è più accigliata del solito, tanto che nessuno dei kohai ha ancora osato rivolgergli la parola, se non per complimentarsi dei suoi tempi.  
 _Che siano dannati gli allenamenti congiunti!_ , brontola mentalmente, facendo seguire il pensiero da un’imprecazione a mezza voce.  
Quel giorno, infatti, Rin ha accettato per l’ennesima volta di ospitare alla Samezuka i ragazzi dello swim club dell’Iwatobi, dal momento che questi ultimi non possiedono una piscina coperta e d’inverno sono costretti a sospendere gli allenamenti. Non che a Sousuke dispiaccia l’idea in sé, ma… è da più di cinque minuti che Makoto sta facendo stretching proprio a pochi metri da lui, dandogli le spalle: ogni volta in cui si muove, la muscolatura della schiena si tende e rilascia in maniera, ai suoi occhi, quasi pornografica… e lui non può fare nulla, se non stare a guardare completamente affascinato come un ebete.  
E, come se non bastasse, quel diavolo tentatore ne approfitta per lanciargli ogni tanto di sottecchi certe occhiate allusive che non migliorano certo la situazione, rendendo Sousuke sicuro del fatto che, sì, lo sta facendo proprio apposta!  
Il ragazzo moro si siede su una delle panche lungo la parete e butta l’asciugamano sull’addome, tanto per evitare di esternare a tutti, compagni della Samezuka e non, che ce l’ha in tiro da qualcosa come dieci minuti. Probabilmente approfitterà del fatto che sono tutti presi dagli allenamenti per sgattaiolare nello spogliatoio vuoto e farsi una doccia gelata.  
Solo un particolare lo frena: Nanase si è avvicinato a Makoto, e gli sta parlando. Makoto interrompe la sua opera di seduzione e ciò irrita enormemente Sousuke, non tanto perché ora l’eccitazione scemerà togliendolo da quella situazione imbarazzante – cosa di cui, anzi, è enormemente grato – quanto per il fatto che Nanase si è preso la libertà di stare a meno di un metro di distanza dal suo ragazzo. _E Makoto gli sorride!_  
Sousuke muore dalla voglia di andare lì e assestargli casualmente una bella spinta per farlo cadere nella piscina e levarlo di torno, ma sa anche molto bene che ciò significherà almeno una settimana di astinenza dal toccare il suo adorato, per punizione. E ammazzarsi di seghe non è tra i primi posti nella sua lista dei desideri.  
Mentre Sousuke rosica dalla gelosia, però, succede una cosa inaspettata: Momo e Ai si stanno avvicinando proprio nella direzione dei due compagni dell’Iwatobi, e sembrano discutere concitatamente.  
Momo sta letteralmente assalendo l’altro, entusiasta per qualcosa che, da lì, Sousuke non riesce a sentire, e Ai cerca di sottrarsi un po’ infastidito. Quando i due arrivano proprio all’altezza di Nanase e Makoto, Momo dà una forte pacca sulle spalle di Ai il quale, per sottrarsi a tanta esaltazione, fa un balzo indietro andando a sbattere violentemente contro Haruka.  
Il tutto è seguito da un sonoro “splash” quando Haruka cade in acqua, e dalle grida concitate di Ai che cerca contemporaneamente di aiutare Nanase e scusarsi, rosso come un gambero e in preda all’agitazione più incontrollata.  
Sousuke sogghigna: _ma che bravo kohai!_  
Ai ancora non lo sa, ma si è appena guadagnato una bibita gratis al distributore automatico.  
   
   
   
 **Angolino personale**  
Storiella scema ispirata da questa immagine, che in realtà dovrebbe ispirare ben altro ^^ --> [Sexy Makoto](http://i65.tinypic.com/2d9qr0j.png)   
Vorrei che leggeste la storia immaginandovi Makoto che si stretcha a bordo piscina in questo modo ^^


	14. White (dirty) angel

**Rating: arancione**  
  
  
  
Il percorso dalla porta d’ingresso alla camera da letto è tracciato da una scia di abiti abbandonati a terra con poca grazia, nella foga di prendersi, mordersi e baciarsi, nell’impazienza di scoprire nuovi lembi di pelle.  
Al ritorno dal cinema, subito dopo aver varcato la soglia di casa e aver chiuso la porta, è bastato uno sguardo particolare di Makoto per accendere la miccia. Perché, no, Makoto non è l’unico a riuscire a leggere i pensieri del proprio ragazzo, anche Sousuke riesce ad intuire benissimo certi messaggi. Makoto sarà pure gentilezza e premure, ma è anche passione e determinazione. E Sousuke ne è irrimediabilmente catturato mentre affonda nel suo corpo, più e più volte, stringendo i denti per impedirsi di urlare, per rimanere attaccato ad un barlume di ragione. Sì, perché fare sesso con Makoto vuol dire perdere la testa, vuol dire vedere quell’angelo dagli occhi verdi mettere da parte la dolcezza per far spazio ad una creatura atta a ricevere e donare piacere: è calore da cui farsi avvolgere, è carne da possedere.  
   
«Voltati»  
   
La voce di Sousuke, arrochita dall’eccitazione, vorrebbe essere un ordine, ma suona più come una supplica.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri percorre con le mani la schiena dell’amante tracciando i muscoli, accarezzando i fianchi, saggiando i glutei sodi, chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta come possa un corpo essere allo stesso tempo così virile e così provocante. Si spinge a fondo in quel corpo, godendo del contatto bollente. Si sente completamente in balìa dell’altro, sottomesso dalla sua voce, quell’arma di seduzione che lo prega di spingere di più, di riempirlo, di farlo venire. E Sousuke ubbidisce volentieri, addomesticato da quei gemiti che lo stanno stimolando al pari – se non più – dell’anello di muscoli che gli sta stringendo l’erezione in un delizioso massaggio.  
Makoto si scioglie in un ansito di piacere, e finalmente anche Sousuke può lasciarsi andare. Si accascia sul suo adorato compagno per qualche istante, ansimante, prima di ritirarsi dal suo corpo e rotolare supino sul materasso.  
Makoto si accomoda accanto a lui, riposando la testa sul suo braccio, il petto che si alza e si abbassa ritmicamente, scosso dal respiro ancora non del tutto sotto controllo.  
   
«Sousuke?» domanda, accarezzandogli la pancia.  
   
«Mh?» risponde Sousuke, non molto propenso ad iniziare un discorso.  
   
Almeno, non prima di essersi ripreso un po’, giusto il tempo di concedere una pausa al suo cuore impazzito prima di ricominciare – perché no? – a stuzzicarsi reciprocamente per un altro giro.  
   
«È meraviglioso averti dentro» conclude Makoto, guardandolo sornione.  
   
Sousuke spegne la luce. Ci sono davvero ben poche cose che riescono a farlo arrossire. Makoto che pronuncia con disinvoltura una frase del genere è una di quelle.  
   
  
  
   
 **Il mio angolino**  
Povero Sousuke, quello che si ritrova tra le mani non è esattamente un agnellino XD Però, secondo me Makoto è anche questo; nella seconda stagione dell'anime, infatti, Makoto matura molto, è più adulto e non si comporta più da ragazzino piagnone; per questo credo che, col passare del tempo, questo suo aspetto caratteriale non possa che crescere. Inoltre, nell'OAV delle pistole ad acqua, sfida  proprio Sousuke, e in quel momento ha uno sguardo particolare, decisamente determinato. Per questo motivo, anche a letto con Sousuke non me lo vedo come uno che subisce e basta :D    
Comunque, a causa di questo capitolo ho dovuto alzare il rating della raccolta. Di solito, però, quando parlo di questi due preferisco di gran lunga il rating verde ^^


	15. Lavoro part-time

**Rating: verde**  
  
  
  
Disorientato da un’improvvisa vertigine, Sousuke apre lentamente l’occhio sinistro, chiedendosi vagamente perché la palpebra destra non voglia saperne di sollevarsi. Ancora intontito sfiora con cautela l’occhio destro, ma il tocco sulla membrana tumefatta, per quanto leggero, lo induce a ritirare immediatamente la mano per il dolore, facendo seguire il gesto da un’imprecazione sibilata a mezza voce.  
Il ragazzo osserva finalmente il luogo in cui si trova in quel momento: una stanza dalle pareti bianche, un letto dalle lenzuola bianche, tende bianche alle finestre, un tavolino bianco e, seduto su una sedia bianca… Makoto! Makoto che, non appena lo vede svegliarsi, gli si lancia addosso stringendolo spasmodicamente, singhiozzando e… scusandosi?!  
   
 _Scusandosi per cosa?_ , si domanda Sousuke.  
   
Non ricorda esattamente, non ancora.  Prova a ricostruire cosa è successo nelle ultime ore, a partire dal pomeriggio, ovvero dal momento in cui ha avuto una specie di discussione con Makoto riguardo il nuovo lavoro part-time di quest’ultimo. Avevano convenuto entrambi che avrebbero iniziato un lavoretto per mettere da parte un po’ di soldi per le vacanze, ma Makoto si era dimostrato restio a spiegare a Sousuke in cosa consistesse di preciso l’impiego che si era trovato.  
   
«Niente di speciale, faccio il cameriere in un lounge bar».  
   
A Sousuke la spiegazione era sembrata un po’ troppo evasiva, e il fatto che Makoto fosse scappato subito dopo in cucina, eludendo le sue domande, era sembrato ancor più sospetto. Sousuke l’aveva raggiunto, e dopo molte insistenze era emerso che il lavoro di Makoto consisteva nel servire ai tavoli in un locale per sole donne.  
   
«Cambia lavoro!» aveva immediatamente esclamato Sousuke.  
   
Non sapeva nemmeno bene perché, poi; questa volta Nanase non c’entrava, ma già il solo fatto che Makoto lavorasse in un locale con sola clientela femminile era bastato per metterlo in allarme.  
   
«Non essere ridicolo! Non c’è più tempo per cercarne un altro. E non ce n’è neanche motivo!» aveva ribattuto Makoto.  
   
Ma Sousuke non si era sentito ridicolo; si era sentito semplicemente bruciare dalla solita vecchia, abituale, irresistibile gelosia. Dopo una lunga ed estenuante discussione avevano convenuto che Sousuke quella sera sarebbe andato al locale dove lavorava Makoto, per rendersi conto di persona di che tipo di locale si trattava e tranquillizzarsi. Era stato Makoto stesso a proporlo.  
   
 _Sì, Sousuke ora ricorda che è successo qualcosa del genere._  
   
«Voglio che ti fidi di me, nonostante tutto», gli aveva detto Makoto fissandolo negli occhi.  
   
Nonostante tutto? Sousuke sul momento non aveva compreso né la ritrosia di Makoto nel spiegargli chiaramente in cosa consistesse il suo lavoro, né le sue parole riguardo il fatto di fidarsi.  
Certo che si fidava di lui!  
Era degli altri, che non si fidava. Makoto era troppo ingenuo, magari avrebbero potuto drogarlo e rapirlo, per poi portarlo in un luogo appartato e fargli chissà cosa!  
Così, quella sera si era presentato al locale ma… quando aveva finalmente potuto vedere di persona, Sousuke aveva capito il perché della reticenza di Makoto. Non si trattava di un locale equivoco, oh, questo no. Era un lounge bar, ma questo già lo sapeva. La clientela era esclusivamente femminile, e questo pure già lo sapeva. Quello che non sapeva, e che gli aveva provocato lì per lì un mezzo infarto, era che il personale maschile era costituito da avvenenti giovani abbigliati da _coniglietti_. Quindi, anche Makoto...  
Lo shock era stato tale da impedirgli perfino, in un primo momento, di rispondere al ragazzo che era venuto premurosamente ad accoglierlo.  
«Ciao, tu devi essere Sousuke. Makoto ci ha avvisato. Vedi, gli uomini di solito non sono ammessi in questo locale, ma visto che sei un amico di un nostro collega possiamo fare un’eccezione. Però, mi dispiace, ma dovrai sederti al bancone…»  
   
«Non c’è problema» aveva risposto.  
   
E, infatti, non era certo _quella_ , la sua preoccupazione principale in quel momento! Era già fin troppo impegnato a vagliare le molteplici possibilità di influenza negativa che quel posto poteva avere su Makoto.  
   
«Vieni, per farci perdonare ti offriremo da bere. Sentiti libero di ordinare tutto quello che vuoi» aveva sorriso il ragazzo.  
   
Sousuke lo aveva seguito meccanicamente. Gli occhi blu e i capelli neri del ragazzo, così simili a quelli di Nanase, gli erano sembrati di pessimo auspicio. Tuttavia, anche quel pensiero era passato in secondo piano quando finalmente aveva scorto Makoto nella semioscurità del locale, subendo il secondo shock di quella serata.  
Il dorsista, impegnato a servire le consumazioni al tavolo di tre ragazze all’apparenza già su di giri, portava sulla testa un paio di orecchie bianche da coniglio che ondeggiavano allegramente ad ogni movimento. Il collo era cinto da un nastro nero ornato da un papillon verde. Per il resto, non indossava nient’altro che un paio di leggings neri e attillati, non molto diversi dal suo abituale costume da piscina, a dire il vero. Se non per il particolare che gli scendevano di più sui fianchi di un buon cinque centimetri, lasciando molto meno spazio all’immaginazione, e per un altro non trascurabile particolare, ovvero che il solito costume di Makoto non aveva un enorme pon pon bianco applicato sul sedere a simulare una coda a batuffolo.  
Sousuke, caduto temporaneamente in un apparente stato di adorazione mistica, non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare che Makoto, conciato in quel modo, risultasse esageratamente sexy. O esageratamente _stuprabile_. O tutte e due le cose insieme, fuse a formare un qualcosa di eroticamente troppo complicato da descrivere a parole.  
Era stato risvegliato dalla trance quando, ad un certo punto, una delle ragazze si era sporta a tirare la coda di Makoto, suscitando l’ilarità di tutto il tavolo. E quel _deficiente_ , aveva notato Sousuke, invece di reagire aveva sorriso a sua volta – un sorriso da sciogliere le ossa – mettendosi a scherzare con loro.  
Sousuke aveva convenuto che, sebbene le tre ragazze non avessero l’aspetto di una cosca di rapitrici, la situazione si era fatta altrettanto pericolosa ed era giunto il momento di intervenire. Si era quindi avvicinato al tavolo, salutando amabilmente Makoto.  
Le tre ragazze erano parse ancora più eccitate dal suo arrivo.  
   
«Mako-chan, chi è questo bel ragazzo? Ce lo presenti?»  
   
Makoto – neanche a dirlo – aveva sorriso di nuovo e si era apprestato a fare le presentazioni.  
   
«Lui è Sousuke, un mio am…»  
   
«Sono il suo ragazzo» lo aveva interrotto bruscamente Sousuke, «E tutte le notti dormiamo insieme. "Dormiamo" si fa per dire…» aveva aggiunto, tanto per mettere le cose in chiaro.  
   
È a questo punto che nei ricordi di Sousuke, ancora seduto sul letto bianco della camera bianca, tutto si fa nero. Da quel momento in poi non ricorda altro, se non la vaga sensazione come di essere stato investito da un TIR guidato da una scimmia ubriaca. Un attimo prima era al lounge bar a cercare di spiegare la situazione a quelle tre galline, e un attimo dopo si risveglia circondato da tutto quel bianco, con Makoto accanto che, prossimo alle lacrime, non riesce a smettere di abbracciarlo e baciarlo, di scusarsi e di ripetere che _non lo farà mai più_.  
Sousuke, ancora confuso dagli antidolorifici, cerca di calmarlo ricambiando l’abbraccio e assicurandogli che si sente già meglio.  
E, in effetti, è la pura verità, in quanto ciò che ha scoperto quella sera gli toglie un peso enorme dal cuore: ora sa che non ha bisogno di proteggere Makoto ovunque e da chiunque perché, a quanto pare, all’occorrenza il suo ragazzo _è bravo anche a menare_.  



	16. Love is love (speciale Day Pride)

**Rating: verde**  
  
  
  
  
Gente intorno a loro, urlante, festosa, che inneggia ad una causa in cui crede e per cui si batte.  
Sousuke, dall’alto di uno dei numerosi carri della sfilata del Day Pride, osserva la folla radunata ai lati della strada e si chiede se tutte quelle persone, il giorno seguente, quando tutto sarà finito e si dedicheranno nuovamente alle loro occupazioni abituali, ricorderanno qualcosa di quella dimostrazione di tutela dei diritti, o relegheranno il ricordo ad un semplice passatempo di un giorno di festa e torneranno a coltivare pregiudizi.  
Makoto, in piedi accanto a lui, gli stringe una mano, ma non lo sta guardando. I suoi occhi sono puntati su quella moltitudine di teste che li circonda. Sa che, di tutta quella gente che acclama, solo una piccola parte è costituita da persone come loro. Gli “altri” sono lì per solidarietà o, molto più probabilmente – pensa mentre un velo di tristezza gli oscura l’espressione solitamente dolce – per curiosità. Perché loro, nel bene e nel male, sono la minoranza, sono i diversi da guardare con un po’ di sospetto.  
Sousuke sente la stretta sulla sua mano farsi più forte. Makoto è scoraggiato, lo vede benissimo. E lui non sopporta di vedere Makoto scoraggiato.  
Mentre pensa disperatamente ad un modo per tirargli su il morale, Makoto si volta finalmente verso di lui. Il suo viso è serio; Sousuke l’ha visto poche volte così, e nessuna porta ricordi piacevoli.  
   
«Vorrei che capissero che il nostro amore non ha nulla di diverso dal loro. Vorrei che non ci fosse bisogno di una manifestazione, per dimostrarglielo».  
   
Sousuke vorrebbe trovare le parole per cancellare quell’insostenibile dispiacere che vela gli occhi verdi del suo ragazzo, ma Makoto lo precede.  
   
«Baciami. Adesso. Ne ho bisogno. Voglio dimostrare a me stesso che sono qui per uno scopo, che non è tutto inutile».  
   
Sousuke deglutisce. Non è che non voglia, ma… farlo davanti ad una calca di centinaia e centinaia di persone… beh, lo mette quantomeno un po’ in imbarazzo. Lo metterebbe anche se Makoto fosse una ragazza. E Makoto non lo è. Ma se il suo ragazzo esprime un desiderio, non sarà certo lui a impedirgli di realizzarlo.  
Quindi, si sporge in avanti e bacia Makoto, con tutta la passione di cui è capace, sentendolo rispondere allo stesso modo, accarezzargli le guance, la nuca, stringergli le spalle.  
Sousuke si perde in quel bacio, e tutto intorno a lui scompare. Il boato della folla si attenua, la musica si dissolve in un suono ovattato, la ritrosia svanisce. C’è solo la lingua di Makoto che gli scivola oltre i denti, gli esplora il palato, si intreccia alla sua. Ci sono le sue mani, calde e forti. C’è la sua voce, che… che…  
Sousuke si accorge improvvisamente che Makoto sta cercando di dire qualcosa mentre tenta di respingerlo debolmente, ma lui non vuole perdere quel contatto e lo sta tenendo così saldamente al suo posto che le parole si spengono in un mugolio insensato nella sua bocca. Finalmente Makoto riesce ad allontanarsi un po’.  
   
«Sou… ehm… non esagerare…» mormora il dorsista, fattosi rosso come un peperone.  
   
Sousuke abbassa lo sguardo e sgrana gli occhi: cosa ci fanno le sue mani nei pantaloni di Makoto?! L’ultima volta, prima di perdersi in quel bacio, avrebbe giurato che erano posate sulla sua _schiena_. D’accordo, ha pensato _anche_ al suo sedere, nel frattempo, ma da qui a toccarlo sul serio ce ne passa…  
Tuttavia, invece di vergognarsene, lancia a Makoto un sorriso di sfida.  
   
«Volevi dimostrare qualcosa a loro e a te stesso, o sbaglio? Non ci riuscirai mai, se non esci un po’ dai canoni».  
   
Makoto lo guarda sorpreso. Poi, si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo molto simile, con grande gioia di Sousuke, ad una risata soffocata. Infine, scoppia a ridere.  
   
«D’accordo. Ma controllati, non voglio finire arrestato per atti osceni in luogo pubblico!»  
   
Sousuke lo stringe a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli. In un modo o nell’altro, è riuscito a rendere di nuovo felice il proprio ragazzo, e questa è una conquista preziosa. Si impegnerà sempre, attraverso i piccoli gesti quotidiani e attraverso iniziative più importanti, a realizzare la felicità di Makoto, costruendo a poco a poco il suo mondo ideale, quello privo di pregiudizi, quello privo di inutili differenze.  
_E, naturalmente, quello in cui Nanase è sempre e solo amico e basta di Makoto_.  
   
   
   
   
**Il mio angolino critico**  
Ecco, la cazzata finale dovevo scriverla! XD  
D’altronde, se non si tira in ballo la gelosia di Sousuke, questa raccolta non s’ha da fare!  
Ieri non ero ancora tornata a casa dal Day Pride che già avevo in mente questa storia. L’ho buttata giù di getto, ancora con un arcobaleno disegnato su una guancia e un fiore di carta al collo.  
La manifestazione è stata divertentissima, ringrazio le altre due svalvolate che erano con me per aver contribuito.  
Tra la folla acclamante della sfilata, un gruppetto di tre fujoshi scattava foto a tutt’andare.  
MissChiara (sulle spalle del suo ragazzo per vedere meglio, che chiameremo A, conciata come una cosplayer che ha sbagliato manifestazione): “Giorgiaaa! Ho immortalato Sousuke e Makoto che si bacianooo!”  
Giorgia (da sotto): “Io ho fotografato Sou mentre palpa Makotooo!”  
MissChiara: “Di quella facciamo il poster!”  
Intanto A sviene per il caldo soffocante, e MissChiara rovina sui poveri malcapitati antistanti.  
E tornarono tutti a casa felici e contenti ^^  
  


	17. Pomeriggio di studio

**Prompt** _(gentilmente suggerito da LeGuignol)_ **:** Ren e Ran fanno irruzione nella stanza di Makoto, mentre quest’ultimo è con Sousuke in piacevoli faccende affaccendato.  
   
   
 **Rating: arancione**  
  
  
«Sou… _aspetta_ …»  
   
La voce di Makoto riesce sempre ad incantarlo, ma Sousuke questa volta non ha intenzione di dargli retta. È da una settimana che non si vedono – maledetti esami di preparazione! - è da mezz’ora che si stanno baciando ardentemente e che Makoto mugola come un gattino in calore, e adesso, accada quel che accada, Sousuke non ha _più intenzione_ di aspettare.  
Nemmeno il fatto che si trovino a casa di Makoto – nella sua camera, per la precisione – e che madre e annessi fratellini si trovino in cucina, al piano di sotto, intenti nei preparativi per la cena, riesce a fungere da deterrente. Tutto è passato in secondo piano: potrebbero anche trovarsi al parco Ueno, tra la folla della piena stagione della fioritura dei ciliegi, ma quello sotto di lui che, nonostante le belle parole, lo sta fissando con occhi resi liquidi dal desiderio e lo sta tenendo inchiodato al suo posto con le mani ben salde dietro alla nuca, in modo da non permettergli di allontanarsi da una distanza massima di sicurezza di oltre cinque centimetri, è pur sempre il _suo ragazzo_ , e gli sta facendo montare dentro una voglia di sbatterlo a prova di qualsiasi “Sou, aspetta” di questo mondo.  
Sousuke scende con le labbra a torturare il collo di Makoto, lasciandovi un livido rosso che gli causerà non pochi problemi riguardo il come nasconderlo il giorno dopo, durante gli allenamenti. Il rimorso di Sousuke però dura un attimo, mitigato dal pensiero che quel segno distintivo si possa considerare come un messaggio subliminale per tenere Nanase al proprio posto; una sorta di marchiatura del territorio, diciamo.  
E, a proposito di Nanase, Sousuke si è premurato di tirare bene le tende della stanza di Makoto, prima di trascinarlo con lui sul letto. Infatti, da quando ha scoperto che la finestra del freestyler dà sulla camera del suo ragazzo, non trova pace. Chissà quante volte l’ha spiato mentre si spogliava, quel maiale!  
Ma a questo penserà dopo, perché nel frattempo qualcosa gli impedisce di proseguire il suo percorso di esplorazione del corpo di Makoto: è la maglietta di quest’ultimo, che Sousuke provvede prontamente a sfilare e lanciare sul pavimento e, già che c’è, a far fare la stessa fine alla propria.  
Mentre Sousuke riflette sulla celestiale sensazione della propria pelle finalmente a contatto diretto con quella di Makoto, le sue mani sono già impegnate ad allentarne la chiusura dei pantaloni. Si separa per un attimo dall’altro, giusto il tempo di sfilarglieli insieme ai boxer e di contemplarne compiaciuto il corpo atletico e completamente nudo. Makoto, in quel momento, è semplicemente irresistibile: le mani intrecciate dietro la testa, che fanno sì che i muscoli delle braccia si tendano involontariamente, la schiena lievemente inarcata in un muto invito, le iridi verdi un po’ più torbide del solito, hanno un effetto devastante su Sousuke. Il ragazzo dai capelli neri si sdraia accomodandosi tra le cosce di Makoto, intenzionato ad iniziare un lavoro di bocca e lingua di livello tale da segnare una pietra miliare nella loro relazione; e, infatti, non passa molto tempo che il dorsista è costretto a soffocare i gemiti dietro alle mani premute con forza sulla bocca. Quella vista, insieme alle palpebre chiuse e leggermente strizzate e il rossore violento che gli colora le guance, costituisce uno stimolo irresistibile per Sousuke, che comincia seriamente a temere di venirsi nelle mutande prima ancora di aver anche solo pensato di iniziare qualcosa di più serio.  
Lo vuole.  
 _Adesso._  
Lo vuole, vuole sentire Makoto urlare tutto il suo piacere, ma...  
   
...È a questo punto che un improvviso baccano in rapido avvicinamento dalle scale, che a Sousuke ricorda vagamente una mandria in corsa, li interrompe bruscamente.  
   
Prima di poter realizzare cosa stia succedendo, Sousuke si ritrova sbattuto contro la parete a lato del letto; non fa in tempo a protestare che, in un lasso di tempo non più lungo di tre secondi, registra in maniera confusa Makoto che si infila alla bell’e meglio i boxer e contemporaneamente, a mo' di copertura, gli lancia il cuscino sulle parti intime dolorosamente sensibili, abbastanza forte da fargli sfuggire una bestemmia.  
Un attimo dopo, Ren e Ran irrompono nella stanza.  
   
«Fratelloneee! Sousukeee! La cena è pronta!» strillano all’unisono.  
   
Però, non appena i bimbi realizzano che i due ragazzi in questione sono seminudi, ammutoliscono e osservano la scena per qualche istante, sorpresi.  
 _Strano, non stanno studiando come avevano detto prima di salire in camera, ragione per cui avevano chiesto di non essere disturbati per nessun motivo_ , sembrano dire i loro sguardi perplessi.  
Ma subito dopo i visi dei due bambini si illuminano di gioia.  
   
«Che bello! Vogliamo giocare anche noi al dottore!» esclamano, lanciandosi sul letto.  
   
La parte razionale di Sousuke, ancora impegnato a riprendersi dal mezzo infarto provocato in parti uguali dallo spavento e dalla cuscinata occultatrice, ne approfitta per aggiungere una voce alla lista immaginaria di “compiti da svolgere necessariamente quando ci si appresta a fare sesso a casa di Makoto”: oltre a tirare le tende, d'ora in poi deve assolutamente ricordarsi di chiudere la porta a chiave.  
   
   
   
 **Il mio angolino**  
Per chi non lo sapesse, la fioritura dei ciliegi di solito attira una folla pari alla finale dei mondiali di calcio, azzerando miseramente tutto il romanticismo del picnic sotto la pioggia di petali rosa. Da qui, la similitudine che ho usato nel testo come termine di paragone.  
Chissà se poi Makoto e Sousuke sono anche riusciti a studiare?  
Per il resto, ringrazio LeGuignol per il suggerimento del prompt (XD) e ne approfitto per avvisare che, se proprio ma proprio non mi viene un’ispirazione brillante, la raccolta si interrompe fino al ritorno dalle vacanze ^^  
Ringrazio anche chi mi ha fornito altri prompt, che però non sono ancora riuscita a sviluppare; se mi viene un’idea accettabile però lo farò sicuramente!


	18. Gelosia distruttiva

**Prompt** _(gentilmente suggerito da vongolaundicesimo)_ : Rin, Haru, Sousuke, Makoto, Nagisa e Rei vanno sulle montagne russe, ma casualmente Makoto si ritrova seduto vicino a Haruka e Sousuke vicino a Rin.  
   
In poche parole, un prompt da allarme rosso per la gelosia di Sousuke! XD  
   
 **Rating: verde**  
   
   
   
   
«Ehi Haru, Makoto, siamo qui!»  
   
Rin agitò nell’aria una mano per attirare l’attenzione dei due ragazzi che si stavano avvicinando tra i visitatori del parco dei divertimenti, già abbastanza numerosi nonostante il giorno feriale. Alla vista degli amici un largo sorriso comparve sul suo viso, in contrasto con l’espressione di Sousuke che, al solo pensiero che i due fossero arrivati insieme, si incupì più del solito.  
Vedere Nanase al fianco di Makoto non aveva mai un bell’effetto su Sousuke; lo squadrò con freddezza quando si avvicinò, ricambiato da un’occhiata altrettanto torva, e lo salutò con indifferenza. Il suo sguardo si ammorbidì solo quando incrociò quello di Makoto; quest’ultimo gli stava sorridendo, quel sorriso che sapeva scioglierlo e che aveva aspettato per giorni, e – dio! – quanto avrebbe voluto stringere e baciare il suo ragazzo, in quel momento! A causa di studio e allenamenti non si vedevano da qualche tempo, e Sousuke avrebbe preferito di gran lunga trascorrere la giornata da solo insieme a lui. Invece, il destino aveva voluto che proprio per quel giorno Nagisa e Rei avessero proposto una rimpatriata al Luna Park. Sia Rin che Makoto erano sembrati entusiasti all’idea, così Sousuke non se l’era sentita di opporsi. Avrebbe volentieri  imbastito una scusa all’ultimo momento per non andare se non fosse stato che, poi, avrebbe passato tutto il tempo a tormentarsi di preoccupazione all’idea di non poter tenere d’occhio Nanase.  
Ricambiò quindi il sorriso di Makoto, rimpiangendo di non poter fare di più; Rin era al corrente della loro relazione, e quasi sicuramente lo era Nanase – _figuriamoci se quell’impiastro non era al corrente di vita, morte e miracoli di Makoto_ , pensò con invidia – ma la stessa cosa non si poteva dire di Rei e Nagisa. Purtroppo, per quel giorno avrebbe dovuto rimanere a distanza di sicurezza dal suo ragazzo, accontentandosi di parlargli e, magari, di prenderlo per mano quando sarebbero stati al sicuro da occhi indiscreti.  
In quel momento il telefono di Rin squillò e, dopo una breve conversazione, il ragazzo informò gli altri.  
   
«Andiamo all’entrata est, Nagisa mi ha appena detto che ci aspettano lì» disse, avviandosi per primo insieme ad Haruka.  
   
Makoto e Sousuke rimasero leggermente indietro, e quest’ultimo ne approfittò per rubare all’altro un bacio a fior di labbra.  
   
«Allora, come va?» chiese con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
   
Makoto cominciò ad informarlo sul come procedeva lo studio e sui suoi progetti per il futuro. Erano tutte cose che Sousuke sapeva già – nel periodo di lontananza si erano scambiati centinaia di messaggi – ma sentirglielo raccontare di persona e ammirare l’entusiasmo che ci metteva faceva tutto un altro effetto; Sousuke sarebbe rimasto ad ascoltarlo per ore, mentre sentiva di amarlo più che mai. Questo non gli impedì allo stesso tempo di osservarlo bene al fine di scoprire eventuali _segnali di violazione_ da parte di Nanase perpetrati da casa loro a lì; solo quando fu sicuro di non aver scorto nemmeno l’ombra di un succhiotto sulla pelle esposta di Makoto o un accenno di colpevolezza nei suoi occhi, si sentì più tranquillo.  
   
«Haru-chan! Rin-chan!» urlò Nagisa da lontano sventolando le braccia, quando li vide.  
   
Prima che Rei potesse trattenerlo, Nagisa li travolse entrambi con entusiasmo, per poi assalire Makoto subito dopo.  
   
«Ma-ko-chaan!» esclamò cercando di abbracciarlo, anche se fu costretto a saltare per appenderglisi al collo. «Sei cresciuto ancora, non vale! E hai messo su ancora più muscoli. Quanto ti invidio!»  
   
«Nagisa-kun, lo sviluppo, sia in termini di crescita in altezza che di massa muscolare, è un fattore individuale che segue tempi e modi diversi e non puoi generalizzarlo. E poi…»  
   
 _E poi tu sei già bellissimo così_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere Rei, ma ritenne più saggio tenerselo per sé, limitandosi a sospirare.  
Del resto nessuno fece caso alla sua frase lasciata in sospeso, perché Nagisa era già intento ad attaccare Sousuke con lo stesso impeto che aveva già riservato agli altri tre, sebbene in una versione parecchio più edulcorata a causa della poca confidenza che aveva ancora con lui. Si limitò infatti a salutarlo calorosamente, appioppandogli tuttavia un informale “Sou-chan”, al quale Sousuke storse un po’ il naso.  
   
«Vedrai, ti abituerai subito a Nagisa» rise Makoto. «Il problema verrà quando lui si abituerà a te!»  
   
«Ehi, mi stai dando forse dell’orso?» esclamò Sousuke, passando un braccio intorno al collo di Makoto e avvicinandolo bruscamente a sé.  
   
Approfittando di un momento di distrazione degli altri gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia, rischiando per un soffio di essere colto in flagrante da Rei. Si chiese seriamente se sarebbe stato davvero in grado di resistere dal baciare o abbracciare Makoto per tutta la serata.  
   
«Bene, con cosa iniziamo?» chiese Rei, rivolgendosi al gruppo.  
   
«Dalle bancarelle! Andiamo a comprare un onigiri! E un taiyaki! E una seppia! E un gelato!»  
   
«Nagisa-kun, sei senza fondo! Hai appena mangiato un hamburger venendo qui, per non contare il milk-shake che hai preso alla stazione!»  
   
Nagisa sbuffò.  
   
«Allora iniziamo dalle montagne russe!» propose.  
   
«Vuoi iniziare col botto, eh? Le montagne russe di questo parco sono famose per essere le più terrificanti di tutto il Giappone. D’accordo, ci sto!» esclamò Rin.  
   
Haruka e Sousuke annuirono esprimendo il loro muto consenso.  
   
«Anche per me va bene…» disse Makoto.  
   
«Allora, che montagne russe siano!» concluse Rei, sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso.  
   
Mentre si avvicinavano all’attrazione principale del parco, Sousuke scrutò Makoto. Anche se il dorsista aveva acconsentito immediatamente, non gli era sembrato troppo deciso.  
   
«Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?»  
   
«Sì, non ti preoccupare. È solo che quel tipo di giostra non è esattamente il mio forte» gli rispose Makoto con un sorriso incerto.  
   
«Non sarebbe meglio iniziare con qualcos’altro, allora?»  
   
«No, va bene così. Nagisa sembrava così eccitato… E poi, se comincio con quella, tutto il resto mi sembrerà una sciocchezza».  
   
Sousuke non ritenne opportuno insistere – dopo tutto, si trattava solo di una giostra – ma non si sentì del tutto tranquillo. Ormai conosceva Makoto abbastanza bene da capire se c’era o no qualcosa che non andava. Lì nel parco c’erano decine di altre giostre con cui avrebbero potuto divertirsi. Per esempio…  
Lo sguardo gli si posò sulla ruota panoramica; ecco, forse non era proprio il massimo dell’adrenalina, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto un sacco salirci con Makoto e guardare la città dall’alto, lassù, isolati da tutto e finalmente soli…  
   
«Che fai, dormi? Sali o no?»  
   
La voce di Rin lo apostrofò riportando la sua attenzione sul vagoncino a sei posti delle montagne russe, al quale nel frattempo erano giunti, e… OH, CAZZO!  
Sousuke realizzò con orrore che, mentre era perso a fantasticare riguardo la ruota panoramica, gli altri erano già saliti sul vagoncino: Nagisa e Rei occupavano i due sedili iniziali e Makoto aveva preso posto in uno di quelli centrali, proprio accanto a Nanase!  
Ormai era troppo tardi per cambiare posto, il vagoncino stava per partire e l’addetto aveva già chiuso le barre di sicurezza dei primi quattro posti; volente o nolente, Sousuke dovette sedersi nel posto successivo, accanto a Rin che, rosso in viso quasi quanto i suoi capelli per lo sforzo di trattenersi, cercò di simulare tutta l’indifferenza di cui era capace, ma quando incrociò lo sguardo rovente dell’altro non ce la fece più e scoppiò a ridere come un matto.  
   
«Cosa c’è di tanto divertente?» chiese Haruka, voltandosi leggermente indietro verso di lui.  
   
«Niente, niente, mi è venuta in mente una barzelletta sulle montagne russe, dopo te la racconto. A proposito, Haru, non senti caldo alla nuca?»  
   
Haruka lo guardò dubbioso.  
   
«Oggi sei strano, Rin» disse solo.  
   
Intanto il vagoncino iniziò la sua marcia sulla rotaia, prendendo quota per affrontare la prima discesa al cardiopalma, e più saliva, più l’umore di Sousuke pareva peggiorare. Vedeva le mani di Makoto stringere spasmodicamente la barra dell’imbragatura di sicurezza; da lì dietro non poteva vederne il viso, ma era sicuro che non vi avrebbe letto niente di buono. Era sicuro che Makoto avesse acconsentito a salire sulla giostra solo per non deludere il ragazzino biondo; perché quel ragazzo doveva essere così altruista e non pensare mai a se stesso?  
   
«Tranquillo, Makoto non è così fragile» lo rassicurò Rin. «E poi, piantala di essere geloso! Di che hai paura? Che da qui alla fine del giro Haru tenti di violentarlo?»  
   
Sousuke grugnì, ma non poté nemmeno iniziare a esternare tutto il suo disappunto sotto forma di insulti pesanti perché il vagoncino si impennò e parve precipitare giù per la rotaia, mozzandogli il fiato. Da quel momento in poi, fu tutto un susseguirsi di avvitamenti, giri della morte e cadute libere. Il vagoncino affrontava il percorso a gran velocità, e Sousuke si sentiva mancare il respiro, per non parlare dello stato del suo stomaco. E Makoto, come doveva sentirsi?  
Makoto… Makoto… _stava urlando_! A dire il vero stavano urlando tutti, probabilmente anche lui stesso, ma Sousuke registrò solo la voce del suo ragazzo: il suo ragazzo stava gridando e quel suono, alle sue orecchie,  pareva straziante! Aveva bisogno d’aiuto, e lui non poteva fare nulla, nemmeno avvicinarsi un po’ a causa dell’imbragatura che lo bloccava al proprio posto, mentre impazziva per l’ansia e per la sensazione di impotenza.  
Però, _qualcuno che poteva fare qualcosa c’era_ , a dire il vero.  
Sousuke digrignò i denti, incapace di credere che avesse appena pensato _sul serio_ di stare per chiedere aiuto _a quell’essere_.  
Però, quale alternativa aveva?  
Gli parve che fossero trascorsi minuti interi anziché frazioni di secondo, quando si decise finalmente a fare la scelta più dolorosa di tutta la sua vita e si mise a urlare con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo:  
   
«Cazzo, Nanase, ma sei scemo o cosa? Abbraccialo, o tienilo per mano! Fai qualcosa, cristo, qualsiasi cosa! _Non lo senti_?!»  
   
A quelle parole, Rin smise di urlare e rimase in silenzio per un secondo, incredulo. Poi esplose in una risata irrefrenabile, e seguitò a sbellicarsi fino alla fine del giro. Quando finalmente il vagoncino si arrestò e l’addetto li liberò dall’imbragatura di sicurezza, aveva le lacrime agli occhi e gli faceva male la pancia, ma ancora non riusciva a calmarsi del tutto. Ogni volta in cui credeva di aver ripreso il controllo pensava a Sousuke che gridava come un invasato a Haru di abbracciare Makoto e ricominciava a ridere a crepapelle.  
Sousuke invece si sentiva malissimo. Vuoi per la giostra, vuoi per quello che era appena successo, o per tutte e due le cose insieme, aveva lo stomaco in subbuglio e si sentiva sull’orlo di vomitare.  
   
«Hai finito?» riuscì comunque a ringhiare a Rin.  
   
«Tu comincia a toglierti quell’espressione truce dalla faccia, e io provo a smettere di ridere. Se continuo a vederti così incazzato per una scemenza del genere, non ci riuscirò mai».  
   
«Scemenza, hai detto?! L’hai visto, in che stato era Makoto! Cosa avrei dovuto fare?»  
   
«Io ho visto solo che si stava godendo il giro in giostra come tutti noi. È un divertimento fatto di adrenalina, è normale che ci si metta a gridare. Il resto l’hai fatto tutto tu. Però… metterti addirittura a _istigare_ Haru ad abbracciarlo… oh, dio, Sousuke… AH, AH, AH!»  
   
«Yamazaki, prima potevi urlare finché volevi, ma ero immobilizzato quanto te e non sarei riuscito nemmeno a staccarmi dallo schienale. Come pensavi che avrei potuto anche solo sollevare un braccio? Avresti dovuto arrivarci da solo».  
   
Sousuke, accosciato sulle ginocchia per resistere ai conati, sollevò lo sguardo incontrando gli occhi blu di Haruka. Gli avrebbe tirato volentieri un diretto sui denti, così, tanto per sfogare la tensione, se solo fosse riuscito ad alzarsi.  
Nel frattempo, scorse Makoto poco più in là che conversava allegramente con Nagisa e Rei, stiracchiandosi soddisfatto.  
   
«Abbiamo fatto bene a cominciare con quella, è stato davvero divertente. Perché non facciamo un altro giro, più tardi?» disse.  
   
A quelle parole, Sousuke evitò di guardare direttamente Rin; non avrebbe sopportato il suo sorrisetto saccente, e di sicuro non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di ammettere che si era preoccupato per niente.  
Si voltò invece nuovamente nella direzione del suo ragazzo; aveva bisogno di accertarsi che stesse davvero bene e, in barba a tutti gli scrupoli che si era fatto all’inizio, aveva assolutamente bisogno di stabilire un contatto fisico con lui, anche minimo. Sarebbe andato bene anche solo tenerlo per mano per un attimo, o fargli una breve carezza. Ma non poté fare nulla di tutto questo, perché improvvisamente la voglia di vomitare si fece impellente e dovette correre in fretta verso la toilette. Fece solo in tempo a vedere Nagisa che trascinava via Makoto.  
   
«Mako-chan, c’è il tiro a segno! L’altra volta Haru-chan mi ha regalato il pupazzo di Iwatobi-chan, chissà se questa volta riesce a vincere Samezuka-chan? Vieni, vieni a vedere! E magari ci fermiamo anche al banchetto dello zucchero filato!»  
   
Quando Sousuke uscì dalla toilette, bianco come un cencio e ancora traballante, Rin lo stava aspettando fuori con una bibita in mano.  
   
«Tieni, così ti tiri su» gli disse.  
   
«Grazie. Dio, quanto odio vomitare!»  
   
«Lo so. A proposito, com’è che non sei corso dietro a Makoto quando Nagisa l’ha trascinato via? Dopo quello che è successo sulla giostra, credevo che avresti preferito svenire tra qui e il tiro a segno, piuttosto che rinunciare a inseguirlo. Sei geloso di Haru, ma di Nagisa che ti ha appena portato via il tuo ragazzo no?»  
   
Sousuke ci pensò un po’ su. In effetti, l’atteggiamento del ragazzo biondo non l’aveva urtato minimamente, né quando aveva preso Makoto per entrambi i polsi, né quando lo aveva spinto per il fondoschiena. Se avesse visto Nanase fare la stessa cosa, sarebbe sicuramente esploso.  
   
«Nagisa non mi dà fastidio perché non ha doppi fini. Anche se non lo conosco bene, da quel poco che ho potuto vedere è solo molto espansivo… e poi a lui interessa Rei».  
   
Rin alzò un sopracciglio.  
   
«E tu che ne sai?»  
   
«Non ne sono sicuro, però ho visto che Rei ha provato a passargli un braccio sulle spalle e lui non si è tirato indietro».  
   
«Quindi, se vedessi Haru passarmi un braccio sulle spalle o tenermi per mano crollerebbero tutti i tuoi sospetti? Ti basta questo?»  
   
Sousuke ci mise qualche secondo per capire il vero significato delle parole dell’amico.  
   
«Aspetta un momento! Quindi tu… lui… voi… cioè… Bastardo! Perché non me l’hai detto prima?! Sono o no il tuo migliore amico?»  
   
Rin rise ancora, brevemente, ma stavolta la sua risata non aveva la più pallida ombra di scherno; era la manifestazione spontanea della felicità di una persona innamorata e ricambiata. A Sousuke parve che l’amico fosse perfino leggermente arrossito.  
   
«Stiamo insieme da neanche due settimane, non è nemmeno detto che durerà. A dire il vero, sto ancora cercando di capire cos’è esattamente quello che provo. Haru è una tale testa dura… e a volte è difficile da capire. In quei momenti invidio Makoto, che invece lo conosce così bene».  
   
«Avresti dovuto dirmelo lo stesso» borbottò Sousuke.  
   
«Hai ragione, scusa. Ma era troppo divertente vedere le tue scenate di gelosia!»  
   
Questa volta Rin rise di gusto, e Sousuke non gli rispose ma lo guardò male, che equivaleva a dire peggio del solito.  
   
«Allora? Adesso che sai che Haru non ha strane mire su Makoto ti senti un po’ meglio?» lo punzecchiò Rin.  
   
Sousuke parve ponderare ciò che aveva appena appreso. La sua espressione si era notevolmente rilassata, ma sembrò ancora non del tutto convinto.  
   
«Se mi sento meglio? Non so… Comincio a rendermi conto che prendermela con Nanase forse era solo un pretesto, una scusa per non affrontare ciò che mi fa veramente paura… Sì, perché ho paura. Paura che qualcuno possa scoprire quanto è meraviglioso Makoto, qualcuno che possa un giorno baciare le sue labbra, uomo o donna che sia. Qualcuno che prenda il mio posto. Qualcuno che rubi il suo cuore. Ho una paura fottuta».  
   
Rin sospirò profondamente.  
   
«Hai davvero perso la testa per lui, eh? Però, non credi che questa tua eccessiva gelosia stia anche limitando la sua libertà? Sai, Haru mi ha detto che ultimamente Makoto evita di incontrarsi con lui, perché ha capito benissimo che tu ci resti male. In pratica, gli stai vietando di vedere il suo migliore amico. Io credo che dovresti dargli più fiducia. Makoto non è una persona superficiale, si preoccupa sempre dei sentimenti degli altri. Se ha deciso di stare insieme a te, di certo non ha preso la vostra relazione alla leggera. Non hai bisogno di tenergli sempre gli occhi puntati addosso».  
   
«So che tipo di persona è Makoto, è degli altri che non mi fido!»  
   
«Non cambia nulla, è come dire che non credi in lui. Ti comporti come se pensassi che, se non fossi tu a tenerlo legato a te, lui ti tradirebbe o se ne andrebbe. Se è questo che credi, se hai un’opinione così misera della sua capacità di amare, beh, allora spero che Makoto lo capisca in fretta e trovi presto una persona che lo rispetti molto più di te».   
   
Sousuke lo afferrò per la maglietta in un impeto di rabbia, ma subito dopo la sua presa perse forza e si allentò finché la mano non ricadde lungo il fianco.  
   
«Credi davvero che gli stia facendo involontariamente del male?» chiese, abbassando lo sguardo a terra e stringendo i pugni.  
   
Rin sbuffò, poi sorrise.  
   
«No, non la metterei in questi termini. Credo però che, se solo capissi che con lui non hai motivo di essere geloso, allora sì che vivresti la vostra relazione fino in fondo. E in maniera molto più appagante».  
   
«Oh, guarda chi arriva!» esclamò poi, vedendo avvicinarsi proprio Makoto. «Vi lascio soli. Magari prova a parlargli».  
   
Rin si incamminò per raggiungere gli altri al tiro a segno. Quando incrociò Makoto gli parlò brevemente all’orecchio, poi lo salutò con una pacca sulla spalla e si allontanò.  
   
«Cosa ti ha detto Rin?» chiese Sousuke quando Makoto gli si fu avvicinato abbastanza.  
   
«Che devo trattarti bene perché sei un po’ scosso. E che hai vomitato» gli rispose l’altro.  
   
«Questo poteva evitarlo…»  
   
«Stai meglio? Scusami, Nagisa mi ha trascinato via prima che potessi rendermi conto che non ti sentivi bene».  
   
Makoto gli si avvicinò ulteriormente e lo abbracciò senza pensarci due volte. Sousuke si irrigidì: quello che lui avrebbe voluto fare fin dal primo momento in cui si erano rivisti, Makoto lo aveva fatto ora spontaneamente, in modo del tutto naturale.  
   
«Scusami» ripeté Makoto, «stavi male e io non ero con te».  
   
Sousuke ricambiò l’abbraccio, stringendo maggiormente il suo ragazzo e posandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Ripensò alle parole di Rin e si sentì più stupido che mai; il suo amico aveva ragione, la gelosia gli aveva impedito di vedere fino a quel momento quanto Makoto lo amasse e tenesse a lui.  
   
«Sto meglio, davvero. Scusami tu, _per tutto_ ».  
   
Probabilmente Makoto non avrebbe capito per cosa si scusava, ma Sousuke sentì che glielo doveva lo stesso.  
   
«Vuoi sederti un po’?» gli chiese l’altro, indicando una panchina.  
   
Sousuke si perse per un attimo negli occhi verdi e premurosi del suo ragazzo, quell’angelo che lui, per tutto ringraziamento, stava costringendo a stare chiuso in una gabbia, e gli venne un’illuminazione.  
   
«Sì, ma non lì. Vieni!»  
   
Senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni, Sousuke prese Makoto per mano e lo condusse verso la ruota panoramica. Era tanto impaziente che percorsero l’ultimo tratto correndo.  
   
«Sou, ma cosa…» iniziò Makoto, cercando di riprendere fiato quando si fermarono ai piedi della ruota.  
   
«Prego, sali» gli disse Sousuke, tenendogli aperto lo sportello della cabina rotonda.  
   
Makoto non gli chiese altro e ubbidì, seguito da Sousuke. La cabina cominciò a muoversi lentamente, regalando loro porzioni di panorama sempre più vaste a mano a mano che si sollevava verso il cielo rosato del tramonto.  
Sousuke si sedette accanto a Makoto; solo in quel momento si rese conto che si stavano tenendo ancora per mano.  
   
«Oggi sei venuto qui con… cough… Haruka, vero?» cominciò a dire.  
   
Makoto notò lo sforzo con cui aveva pronunciato il nome del freestyler e rise brevemente.  
   
«Sì. Era da parecchio che non ci vedevamo. Mi ha fatto piacere scambiare due chiacchiere con lui».  
   
«Dovreste vedervi più spesso, invece. È un tuo amico, no?»  
   
Sousuke sperò che le sue parole non fossero sembrate troppo false, perché dio solo sapeva quanto gli erano costate e non le avrebbe ripetute per nulla al mondo.  
Makoto lo guardò meravigliato. Ci mise qualche secondo, prima di rispondere.  
   
«Credevo che… No, niente. Hai ragione, lo farò».  
   
Sousuke sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. Fino a quel momento non aveva osato farlo, tenendo gli occhi ostinatamente fissi sulle loro mani unite, con il cuore schiacciato sotto il peso di ciò che aveva appena detto.  
Però, quel che vide lo lasciò senza fiato: Makoto stava sorridendo, il sorriso più caldo e dolce che avesse mai visto e che, sommato ai raggi del tramonto in controluce, creava una visione perfetta. Sousuke non l’aveva mai visto così bello: sembrava così felice! Sollevò la mano libera per accarezzargli una guancia e lo avvicinò a sé, unendosi a lui in un bacio lungo e intenso. Pensò fugacemente che, se non si fossero separati entro pochi minuti, probabilmente l’addetto alla giostra li avrebbe beccati così alla fine del giro, ma subito dopo pensò anche che, tuttavia, non gliene importava una benemerita mazza. In quel momento la sua mente era focalizzata su ben altro: le labbra di Makoto, che avrebbero dovuto essere classificate di diritto come ottava meraviglia del mondo.  
   
 **Breve epilogo:**  
   
«Rei-chan, ciaooo! Ci vediamo domani!»  
   
Rei guardò dal finestrino del treno Nagisa che sventolava allegramente la mano libera. L’altra era occupata da un enorme batuffolo di zucchero filato. Lo zucchero filato che _lui_ gli aveva comprato – insieme a centomila altri dolci – quel giorno, dando fondo agli ultimi risparmi. Ancora grazie se gli erano rimasti pochi spiccioli per il biglietto di ritorno. Sorrise fra sé: era ben poca cosa, pur di poter ammirare il viso felice del suo sole.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **Il mio angolino**  
Grazie di nuovo a chi mi sta fornendo spunti per questa raccolta ^^  Farò tesoro dei vostri suggerimenti, e prima o poi cercherò di realizzarli in concreto. Tuttavia, per ora questa raccolta si ferma. Aggiungerò dei pezzi quando mi gira, però vorrei dedicarmi in prima battuta a una long che langue da parecchio tempo, e alla quale tengo molto. Spero che capirete… e che tornerete a leggere le storie su Sou e Mako, quando riprenderanno ^^ Nel frattempo, se volete suggerirmi altri spunti li archivierò per dopo.  
Ma torniamo a questo capitolo: quanto ho letto il prompt, ho pensato che fosse troppo bello per non scriverci qualcosa su! All’inizio doveva essere una storia comica, purtroppo poi sono partita per la tangente, facendo fare a Sousuke tutte quelle pippe mentali, ma va beh…  Avevo anche pensato di far infuriare sul serio Sousuke, ma poi ho abbandonato l’idea, anche perché ne andava dell’incolumità di Haru (anche se non è che mi sarebbe dispiaciuto molto, eh! Insomma, si è capito o no che mi sta sui gomiti?!)  
La scemata finale su Rei e Nagisa non so da dove sia saltata fuori, ma mi andava di scriverla e l’ho fatto.  
Infine, una delle frasi di Sousuke è ispirata alla citazione che trovate [ qui ](http://boardofwisdom.com/togo/Quotes/ShowQuote?msgid=134818#.WZGnI1WrRqM). L’ho letta e me ne sono innamorata!


	19. Intesa quasi perfetta

**Prompt** _(auto-fornito, ah ah!)_ : tramonto.  
Ebbene sì, quest’estate mi trovavo con il mio ragazzo su un’altura a picco sul mare, di fronte al sole che calava piano piano. Sotto, il mare. Sopra, il cielo. Uno spettacolo mozzafiato, insomma. E io cosa vado a pensare? A Sou e Mako abbracciati in spiaggia al tramonto.  
Complimenti.  
Complimenti proprio!  
   
 **Rating: giallo**  
   
   
   
Il mare di Iwatobi non sarà quello delle Hawaii, ma al calare del sole è pur sempre capace di regalare scorci fantastici sull’orizzonte, da ammirare indisturbati. La cittadina è piccola e la spiaggia, già solitamente poco frequentata di giorno, alla sera è addirittura deserta.  
Makoto però, seduto sulla sabbia accanto a Sousuke, non riesce a cogliere la bellezza e la pace di quel luogo. Ci è nato, in quella cittadina, ma non è l’abitudine a renderlo incapace di godere della splendida vista; è la presenza ravvicinata di Sousuke, la vera causa. Si frequentano da poco, e Makoto non lo conosce ancora così bene da interpretarne gli stati d’animo. È abituato a comprendere al volo ogni sfumatura delle espressioni di Haru, la persona con cui ha sempre passato la maggior parte del suo tempo, ma Sousuke è una sfinge di marmo, e tanta incertezza lo spiazza, rendendolo insicuro.  
L’atteggiamento del ragazzo, poi, non lo aiuta di certo: si è chiuso in un ostinato mutismo e tiene lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, gli occhi azzurri puntati all’orizzonte, persi lontano.  
Il mento è sorretto dal palmo della mano destra, il gomito appoggiato su un ginocchio ripiegato.  
Si starà annoiando?  
Makoto non riesce a capirlo, e i minuti che trascorrono nella quiete non fanno che accrescere il suo disagio, impedendogli di trovare qualcosa di non troppo stupido da dire per interrompere quel silenzio imbarazzante.  
Ignorando i meravigliosi colori del tramonto, osserva il ragazzo che gli è seduto accanto. È bello, il suo profilo. A dire il vero, tutto è bello, in lui. Sousuke ha un fisico da vero nuotatore professionista. È la prima volta in cui Makoto ha a che fare con un coetaneo che lo sovrasta, sia in altezza – anche se di pochissimo – sia fisicamente.  
Mentre è assorto a studiarne il viso, Sousuke lo coglie di sorpresa voltandosi improvvisamente a guardarlo e sorridendogli. È un sorriso lieve, appena accennato. In questo, pensa Makoto, Sousuke somiglia ad Haru: non elargisce facilmente sorrisi.  
Tuttavia, in quel momento Sousuke sta sorridendo, è un dato di fatto.  
Sta sorridendo a _lui_.  
   
«Sto così bene, quando sono con te».  
   
Makoto non sa come reagire. Di solito, è lui che si prodiga per far stare bene Haru, e non ha mai ricevuto – né si aspetta – riscontri di sorta. Nessuno gli ha mai detto «con te sto bene».  
Ma le parole di Sousuke sono così chiare, nella loro semplicità, che la tensione di Makoto scompare in un lampo: a quanto pare non ha motivo di preoccuparsi, o di sforzarsi di parlare. Deve essere solo se stesso. Sousuke si sente bene con lui, così com’è, e glielo ha rivelato nella maniera più spontanea.  
   
«Qualcosa non va?» chiede Sousuke, notando l’espressione perplessa di Makoto.  
   
«No, nulla, è solo che…»  
   
Makoto incespica sulle parole, non sapendo bene come proseguire. Poi continua, e la sua voce si fa sicura.  Sousuke è stato sincero, lo sarà anche lui.  
   
«Anch’io sto bene con te. È solo che non ti conosco ancora molto. Non so mai cosa pensi, e come potresti reagire. Dammi tempo».  
   
Le parole di Makoto sono seguite da una lunga pausa di silenzio, tanto che il ragazzo pensa che il suo compagno possa averla presa male. Ma, contrariamente alle sue aspettative, il sorriso di Sousuke si intensifica acquistando una sfumatura più calda.  
   
«Tu pensi sempre agli altri».  
   
«Eh?»  
   
«A come potrebbero reagire, a non farli soffrire. Ti preoccupi in continuazione. Adoro questo aspetto di te».  
   
Makoto rimane senza parole, e si accorge solo marginalmente che la mano di Sousuke nel frattempo ha coperto la sua. Sente la guancia destra in fiamme, esattamente nel punto in cui il suo compagno vi ha appena posato un bacio. Le labbra di Sousuke si spostano senza fretta, disegnando una scia umida fino alla sua bocca, dove si fermano rubandogli un altro bacio.  
Makoto si sente spingere lentamente verso il basso, finché non si ritrova disteso sull’asciugamano. Sousuke ora lo sta baciando ardentemente. Non è la prima volta che si baciano così intensamente – anche se Makoto non ci ha fatto ancora completamente l’abitudine – ma questa volta il gesto è permeato da un’eccitazione quasi tangibile. Makoto sente che Sousuke questa volta non si limiterà a quello. E se da una parte la presa di coscienza lo riempie di gioia, perché significa che sta cominciando a comprendere il proprio ragazzo – o, per dirla tutta, che sta entrando in sintonia con la persona di cui è quasi ormai certo di essere perdutamente innamorato – dall’altra l’idea di affrontare un passo che va oltre il bacio, un passo ben più importante, lo spaventa un po’.  
Il corpo di Sousuke, schiacciato contro il suo, è così caldo… e le sue mani lo sfiorano in lente carezze, facendolo sentire la persona più preziosa del mondo.  
Forse, per Sousuke, lo è davvero?  
Makoto chiude gli occhi e sospira rilassandosi, ricambiando il bacio con tutta la passione di cui è capace, perché ormai è sicuro che anche lui, con Sousuke, si sente bene, benissimo, tanto che non si ritrae minimamente quando una mano dell’altro scivola verso il basso, oltre l’elastico della divisa sportiva dell’Iwatobi, e va a toccarlo dove… beh, dove finora l’aveva toccato solo Haru, anche se molto tempo prima, ai tempi delle scuole medie e dei primi risvegli ormonali. Makoto ricorda vagamente come, spinti dalla curiosità pre-adolescenziale, lui e Haru un pomeriggio avevano cominciato a toccarsi nelle docce degli spogliatoi deserti in cui si erano attardati dopo gli allenamenti, senza bisogno di dirsi una parola, complice l’intesa perfetta che li legava a doppia mandata. Alla fine, a dire il vero, non erano andati più in là del metterselo fra le cosce, come due cuccioli che giocano a imitare gli adulti, eccitati dalla nuova esperienza, dall’idea del proibito, e con le orecchie costantemente tese a captare ogni rumore in avvicinamento per la paura folle di essere sorpresi da un momento all’altro dall’allenatore Sasabe.  
Non era successo, fortunatamente. Si erano rivestiti ed erano tornati a casa, stranamente silenziosi.  
Non ne avevano mai parlato, in seguito, né avevano cercato di ripetere l’esperienza. Non ce ne sarebbe stato motivo; l’affetto che li univa era di altro tipo.  
Makoto si lascia sfuggire un gemito al tocco deciso di Sousuke sulla sua erezione. L’eccitazione che prova questa volta è del tutto diversa da quella di allora con Haru. Non è più la curiosità a muoverlo, né le pulsioni giovanili. È voglia di sesso che ti annienta, e Sousuke è il perno attorno a cui ruota il suo desiderio.  
   
«Makoto… ti prego… toccami».  
   
La voce roca di Sousuke trasforma la richiesta in un richiamo irresistibile, e Makoto non ha certo intenzione di tirarsi indietro.  
Mentre la luce rosata del tramonto sfuma nelle tinte più buie del crepuscolo e l’oscurità piano piano li avvolge, Makoto sorride: la strada che porta all’intesa perfetta con Sousuke sta decisamente facendo passi da gigante.  
   
   
   
   
 **Il mio angolino**  
Questo capitolo è un po’ anomalo, perché si svolge per la prima volta dal punto di vista di Makoto.  
Come vi sarete accorti, i capitoli non seguono un filo cronologico; qui Sou e Mako sono all’inizio della loro relazione, e Makoto specialmente si muove ancora in maniera insicura. Ho pensato che, abituato com’è a stare sempre appiccicato ad Haru a fargli da mamma, abbia bisogno di un po’ di tempo per entrare in intimità con qualcun altro ^^


	20. Convivenza difficile

**Prompt:** _Makoto porta a casa un gatto che gli si affeziona troppo. Sousuke, tanto per cambiare, è geloso._  
   
 **Rating: verde**  
   
   
   
   
CONVIVENZA DIFFICILE  
   
Sousuke si chiede solo una cosa: “ _Perché?_ ”  
Naturalmente la domanda è e rimarrà senza risposta, un insignificante quesito mentale che mai avrà l’onore di essere trasformato in parole. D’altronde, se Makoto ormai ha deciso, Sousuke è disposto ad accettare la sua scelta senza rimostranze, ma…  
Il gattino nero sfreccia da un lato all’altro della stanza, balzando agile sul tavolo e da lì su una mensola; non è ancora atterrato del tutto con le quattro zampe, che già salta via come una molla, tornando sul pavimento per inseguire la pallina che Makoto ha appena lanciato.  
   
«Piano!» ride il dorsista, «Così ti farai male, Haru-chan!»  
   
 _Sì, vatti a schiantare, Haru-chan…_ , sono le parole che si formano spontanee nella mente di Sousuke. Parole che anche questa volta, per quanto lui possa detestare quell’animale, non avranno il piacere di vedere la luce.  
   
Non è tanto il fatto che Makoto abbia adottato un altro gatto, a infastidirlo così tanto. Oh, no! Se Makoto è felice – e in quel momento è palese che lo sia – Sousuke non può fare altro che bearsi della sua bella risata allegra, felice a sua volta come un ebete.  
Non è neanche il fatto che il suddetto gatto paia essere vivace il doppio di quello che già hanno.  
   
 _Il vero problema è il nome._  
   
È quell’ _Haru-chan_ , la cosa che proprio non gli va giù. Perché Makoto deve andarsene in giro per casa pronunciando qualcosa come una trentina di volte al giorno il nome del suo rivale con quel tono carico d’affetto?  
   
«Non potevo chiamarlo Sou-chan, non avresti capito quando chiamo te e quando il gatto» si è giustificato Makoto con una logica di ferro.  
   
Sousuke, su questo, non può obiettare.  
Non ha il coraggio di fargli notare che, però, tra tutti i nomi felini che ci sono al mondo, magari Makoto avrebbe potuto evitare di affibbiargli _proprio_ il nome di quella piattola.  
Come se non bastasse – anche se Sousuke non saprebbe giudicare se sia realtà o immaginazione suggerita dalla gelosia – ha la netta impressione che quella pallina di pelo nero dagli occhi azzurri ci somigli pure, a Nanase: è scostante e altezzoso, troppo perfino per un gatto. Se non è impegnato a dormire nella sua cesta, non fa che azzuffarsi con Rinrin, l’altro loro gatto rosso che, essendo il padrone di casa, non ha nessuna intenzione di vedersi spodestare dal nuovo arrivato e risponde per le rime. Casa loro ormai è diventata un continuo susseguirsi di miagolii isterici, soffiate rabbiose, inseguimenti  e oggetti che cadono. La piccola peste nera pare fermamente decisa ad imporre le sue regole, tranne poi diventare un angioletto in presenza di Makoto: non appena il ragazzo mette piede nell’appartamento, infatti, il gattino lo segue dappertutto senza staccarsi un attimo da lui, facendogli le fusa e miagolando sonoramente, raccontandogli probabilmente a modo suo quanto gli sia mancato e quanto sia contento di rivederlo. Il tutto, naturalmente, ignorando bellamente Sousuke, che ormai è certo di essersi ritrovato un Nanase in miniatura piazzato in pianta stabile in casa. Cosa di cui non sentiva assolutamente il bisogno.  
   
«Non ti si avvicina perché lo guardi sempre male» gli sorride Makoto, prendendo in braccio il gattino per coccolarlo.  
   
Sarà, ma le serate trascorse a leggere e bere cioccolata calda sul divano non sono più le stesse, da quando quel coso nero lo fissa con astio, pigramente acciambellato sulle gambe di Makoto e pronto a soffiargli non appena Sousuke tenta un approccio un po’ più serio del passare un braccio sulle spalle del proprio ragazzo o posargli un bacetto da niente su una guancia.  
Ma è proprio durante una di quelle sere che succede un imprevisto, una sera in cui pare che i due gatti abbiano deciso di risolvere una volta per tutte la questione sul chi si guadagnerà il privilegio di ricevere tutte le attenzioni di Makoto: entrambi accoccolati sulle gambe di quest’ultimo, consapevoli che al minimo gesto di estrarre le unghie verranno sgridati, è da più di mezz’ora che continuano a spingersi insofferenti, a cercare di prevalere l’uno sull’altro per piazzarsi il più vicino possibile alla pancia accogliente del ragazzo, finché il gattino nero, esasperato dalla prepotenza di Rinrin, si allontana stizzito andandosi ad acciambellare come se niente fosse sulle gambe calde di Sousuke.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli neri rimane basito: è la prima volta che il gatto gli si avvicina, oltretutto di sua spontanea volontà. L’animaletto lo guarda brevemente a sua volta socchiudendo gli occhi, ronfando di soddisfazione. Si stiracchia allungando le zampe, godendo di tutto quello spazio libero e lasciandosi sfuggire uno sbadiglio, pronto a farsi una bella dormita.  
Dopo un momento di smarrimento, Sousuke si azzarda a gratterellarlo sotto il collo e il gatto risponde con un mezzo miagolio assonnato sistemandosi meglio vicino alla sua mano.  
 _Buonanotte, io sto già dormendo!_ , sembra dire il suo musetto compiaciuto.  
Sousuke prova ad accarezzarlo.  
   
«Sembra che Haru-chan si stia abituando a te» gli fa notare Makoto, coccolando Rinrin che gli ronfa compiaciuto in braccio, soddisfatto della conquista della sua pancia.  
   
«Già, sembrerebbe».  
   
Sousuke sorride leggermente e continua a passare le dita sul pelo liscio. Improvvisamente, realizza che il cucciolo nero non ha nulla da spartire con Nanase, se non il nome, e si sente uno stupido per aver pensato così male di lui nei giorni precedenti.  
È solo un gattino e basta.  
Un gattino _carino_ e bisognoso di attenzioni.  
È morbido e caldo, e il suo ronfare ritmato è rilassante. È così minuto e magro che necessiterà ancora di un po’ di tempo e di tanto buon cibo per irrobustirsi e dimenticare le difficoltà che probabilmente deve aver affrontato in strada, all’aperto.  
Ora comincia a capire meglio perché Makoto gli dedica tutte quelle cure.  
Certo, potrebbe evitare di dedicare tutte quelle attenzioni superflue anche _all’altro_ Haru-chan, quello in forma umana. Ma quella è una questione su cui Sousuke deve ancora lavorare parecchio.  
   
   
   
 **Il mio angolino**  
Vabbè, diabete a palate! Preparate l’insulina!  
Niente p0rn questa volta, arriverà nel prossimo capitolo che è lì in attesa di revisione (anche se cercherò di mantenere sempre un livello arancione per non sforare il rating della raccolta ^^).


	21. Buoni propositi per l'anno nuovo

**Prompt:**   _buoni propositi (sconci) per l’anno nuovo._  
 _Quindi, titolo del capitolo quasi esattamente identico al prompt. Evviva la fantasia! Ci tengo a precisare che quello “sconci” è stato aggiunto da LeGuignol, io avevo in mente una cosa molto fluff! La colpa del rating è tutta sua!_  
   
 **Rating:** **arancione**  
   
   
   
BUONI PROPOSITI PER L’ANNO NUOVO  
   
Makoto si sente schiacciare contro la parete dalla massa del corpo di Sousuke, premuto con forza contro di lui per imprigionarlo tra sé e il muro, le sue labbra che sembrano volerlo divorare tanta è l’irruenza con cui lo sta baciando. Tanta impazienza è in netto contrasto con la dolcezza con cui si sono scambiati il bacio sotto il vischio a casa di Haru alla festa di fine anno, nemmeno un’ora prima.  
   
 _Mentre Haruka finiva di preparare gli ultimi piatti del buffet e Gou e Ai li portavano in tavola, Rin aveva stappato una bottiglia di spumante per brindare all’anno nuovo. Momo si era precipitato per primo per farsi riempire il bicchiere, redarguito però dal proprio capitano che si rifiutava di servire alcoolici a un minorenne. Chissà com’era finita, poi? Makoto non sa dirlo, perché in quel momento Sousuke ne aveva approfittato per condurlo in disparte nel  corridoio d’ingresso, e là, sotto il vischio, lontano da occhi indiscreti, si erano dati il bacio più lungo e dolce che Makoto ricordi._  
   
Makoto sente caldo, tantissimo. È come se la pelle scottasse. C’è qualcosa di tremendamente eccitante nella fretta che ha Sousuke di spogliarlo e averlo. Dove la teneva nascosta, tanta passione?  
   
 _Per tutta la festa Sousuke è rimasto del tutto tranquillo, quasi annoiato. Ha perfino scambiato un brindisi con Haruka, sebbene i loro sguardi torvi, fissi l’uno negli occhi dell’altro, scintillassero così tanto che avrebbero probabilmente potuto incenerire qualunque cosa – o chiunque – avesse avuto la sfortuna di trovarvisi in mezzo. (Makoto, comunque, ha apprezzato tantissimo la buona volontà che entrambi ci hanno messo nell’intraprendere almeno un minimo tentativo di approccio reciproco)._  
   
Le mani di Sousuke gli si posano sulle spalle e lo spingono decise verso il basso, invitandolo ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.  
   
«Succhiamelo», è l’ordine perentorio che esce dalla bocca del ragazzo moro.  
   
Makoto ubbidisce volentieri, sebbene un po’ sorpreso. Non è certo la prima volta che lo fa, ma è di sicuro la prima volta in cui Sousuke è così diretto nel chiederglielo, e Makoto è piuttosto stupito sia dalle sue parole che dall’impazienza che coglie nel tono di voce.  
Mentre esegue mettendoci tutto l’impegno di cui è capace tiene lo sguardo fermo negli occhi di Sousuke senza nessuna vergogna, e tanta impertinenza pare mandare in estasi l’altro: ha le guance arrossate e una mano premuta sulla bocca, per impedirsi di gemere più forte di quanto già sta facendo.  
Improvvisamente Sousuke si sfila dalla bocca accogliente di Makoto e lo solleva trascinandolo con sé verso il letto, non smettendo un attimo di baciarlo.  
   
 _Dopo il brindisi di mezzanotte, Sousuke aveva tracannato il contenuto del bicchiere quasi in un colpo solo, poi se ne era versato un altro che aveva seguito la stessa sorte. Solo al terzo – e ultimo – bicchiere aveva cominciato a calmarsi, bevendo più lentamente. Non essendo abituato agli alcoolici, rimane il fatto che aveva comunque bevuto più del dovuto, come se avesse voluto stordirsi, come se avesse avuto un disperato bisogno di farsi coraggio per qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto affrontare di lì a poco._  
   
Sousuke lo forza a sdraiarsi su un fianco e, posizionatosi dietro di lui, gli solleva un ginocchio ripiegandoglielo contro il petto per facilitare una penetrazione completa, entrandogli dentro dopo una preparazione quasi inesistente.  
Makoto stringe i denti; se non fosse ormai abituato alle notevoli dimensioni di Sousuke, urlerebbe come un dannato. L’ondata di dolore che l’ha sorpreso, però, dura poco: c’è qualcosa di tremendamente eccitante nella smania e la decisione con cui Sousuke lo sta prendendo, non c’è traccia delle attenzioni che gli dedica solitamente, è come se fosse divorato dalla voglia di averlo.  
Makoto morde le lenzuola, ma questa volta non è per zittire un urlo di dolore, tutt’altro: sente che, se non si impone un freno, potrebbe benissimo svegliare tutto il vicinato con i suoi gemiti, perché quella frenesia così potente e così bella da far male ormai ha invaso anche lui.  
   
 _Avevano lasciato la festa prima del tempo, andandosene dopo aver rinnovato gli auguri di buon anno nuovo a tutti i loro amici, abbracciandoli calorosamente uno per uno. A quel punto, però, la fretta e il nervosismo di Sousuke erano stati così palesi che Makoto non aveva più potuto illudersi di essersi sbagliato, anche se il motivo di quel comportamento gli era tuttora ignoto._  
   
«Cambiamo posizione!»  
   
La voce di Sousuke prende di sorpresa Makoto, che prima di rendersene bene conto si trova sdraiato sopra il suo ragazzo, con la schiena premuta sul suo petto. Solo in quel momento Makoto realizza che lo specchio antistante riflette tutto quanto: Sousuke, da quella posizione, ha una visuale perfetta di tutto il suo corpo esposto, compreso il loro punto d’unione che svetta nitido tra le sue cosce divaricate, e ciò è  _davvero_  troppo imbarazzante!  
   
«Sousuke, così non…» tenta di dire.  
   
«Solo per questa volta. Continuiamo così fino alla fine, fallo per me».  
   
La voce di Sousuke è un gemito di desiderio implorante, e Makoto non se la sente di opporsi. E, forse, nemmeno lo vuole. Sentire e  _vedere_  Sousuke spinto a fondo dentro di lui è così squisitamente perverso da portare con sé un’eccitazione ben più potente del normale, spedendogli deliziosi brividi in tutto il corpo.  
   
«Makoto… Makoto…» gli ripete Sousuke vicinissimo al suo orecchio, sussurrandogli un « ti amo»  subito prima di riversarsi in lui.  
   
Makoto lo segue pochi istanti dopo, sicuro di non essersi mai sentito così appagato in tutta la sua vita. E, sì, anche lui ama Sousuke, ma in quel momento è troppo spossato per dirglielo. Dopo aver fatto trascorrere qualche minuto per riprendersi un po’, scivola dal corpo del suo ragazzo e gli si accoccola accanto. Riposa il capo sull’incavo del suo collo espirando soddisfatto, posandogli un braccio sul petto scosso ancora dal respiro irregolare e accarezzandogli dolcemente la spalla opposta, sperando che l’altro lo prenda come un “Ti amo anch’io, lo sai” o qualcosa del genere.  
Sbadiglia, preparandosi a dormire per qualche ora prima della tradizionale visita del primo dell’anno al tempio. Ha bisogno di riposo: decisamente, quella è stata una nottata impegnativa. Anche se il mettere una buona dose di passione nel fare sesso è una loro piacevole abitudine, la prestazione di quella notte si è aggiudicata senza dubbio una nota di merito. C’è solo una cosa che non riesce proprio a spiegarsi, e che lo incuriosisce parecchio.  
   
«Sou…»  
   
«Co-sa?» chiede l’altro, dividendo la parola con uno sbadiglio.  
   
«È stato molto bello, ma.. come mai avevi così fretta di tornare a casa per farlo?»  
   
«Avevamo poco tempo» biascica l’altro con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
   
«In che senso? Non capisco».  
   
«Oggi è capodanno».  
   
«È vero, ma non capisco lo stesso».  
   
«Quel che si fa a capodanno, si rifà tutto l’anno!» spiega Sousuke, prima di cedere definitivamente alla stanchezza.  
   
Makoto ridacchia. Tutto si era aspettato, tranne una motivazione del genere! Probabilmente la risposta di Sousuke non è del tutto seria, però a volte sa essere proprio un bambino. Pazienza, deve ammettere che le conseguenze sono state ottime.  
Ma, mentre Makoto sta per essere colto dal sonno a sua volta, Sousuke si alza a sedere di scatto, improvvisamente sveglio come un grillo.  
   
«Un momento!» esclama terrorizzato. «Non è che adesso dovrò brindare quotidianamente con Nanase fino al prossimo anno?!»  
   
   
   
 **Il mio angolino**  
Scusate, ma avevo in mente la pirlata finale fin dall’inizio! Si può dire che la storia è stata scritta in funzione di quello! XDXDXD  
E scusatemi anche per l’alto contenuto di maialaggine: la prossima volta cercherò di riaggiustare il tiro…


	22. Bacio della buonanotte

**Prompt** : _la frase conclusiva del capitolo, presa dal web._  
   
 **Rating:** **verde**  
   
   
BACIO DELLA BUONANOTTE  
   
   
La camera da letto è illuminata dalla luce lieve dell’abat-jour, che crea ombre morbide sui profili dei mobili.  
   
«Che ne dici di…»  
   
Sousuke, sulla soglia della porta che sta per varcare, si zittisce all’istante quando scopre che Makoto si è addormentato, a quanto pare, nel bel mezzo della lettura. Da quando ha cominciato il part-time non è raro che Makoto alla sera, tra lavoro e studio, crolli dal sonno.  
 _Non è proprio fatto per svegliarsi presto_ , pensa Sousuke, e un sorriso appena accennato gli addolcisce i lineamenti.  
Il libro giace ancora aperto sul petto del suo ragazzo. Sousuke si avvicina senza fare rumore e si siede sul bordo del letto, evitando di muoversi bruscamente. Sfila il libro dalle mani di Makoto e lo posa sul comodino, poi gli leva con cautela gli occhiali che ancora indossa e li appoggia accanto al libro. Makoto mugola nel sonno, e Sousuke gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli.  
   
«Dormi, amore, va tutto bene» gli sussurra piano.  
   
Vorrebbe dargli un bacio, ma per timore di svegliarlo ci rinuncia. Nulla gli vieta, però, di dilungarsi ad osservarlo a suo piacimento. Quando Makoto è sveglio non può farlo, non come vorrebbe; quegli occhi dolci e verdissimi che ricambiano il suo sguardo lo inducono sempre a guardare altrove fingendo distacco, riempiendolo in realtà di imbarazzo per l’essersi fatto cogliere in flagrante nel dimostrarsi così vergognosamente coinvolto da lui.  
Sousuke si sofferma ad osservare il petto di Makoto che si alza e si abbassa seguendo il ritmo scandito dal suo respiro calmo. Forse dovrebbe coprirlo meglio, perché non senta freddo durante la notte.  
Si abbassa verso di lui per sistemargli meglio il piumone, e il suo viso si accosta a quello dell’altro quasi a sfiorargli le labbra.  
Sousuke si blocca appena in tempo: dannazione, stava per cascarci! Makoto, per lui, è come una calamita, anche quando dorme.  
Nonostante il timore di svegliarlo, però, Sousuke resta dov’è, non si allontana di un millimetro. Rimane accanto al viso dell’altro, alla distanza di un bacio non dato. Percepisce il leggero sentore del bagnoschiuma – Makoto, da quel dormiglione che è, preferisce fare la doccia alla sera per recuperare ogni minuto di sonno che può guadagnare al mattino – ma non è questo ad attirare l’attenzione del ragazzo dai capelli neri. C’è un profumo diverso, dietro a quello fresco del sapone alla menta acquatica: sa di cose dolci, calde e morbide. È l’essenza stessa di Makoto.  
Sousuke, suo malgrado, si sente fremere dall'intimità di quella situazione. Parzialmente conscio di ciò che sta per fare chiude gli occhi e, avvicinandosi a Makoto alla distanza massima che può permettersi senza toccarlo, _lo respira._  
   
   
  
  
 **Il mio angolino**  
Quando ho letto la frase “si avvicina e lo respira”, pescata a caso nel web, ho pensato che fosse troppo bella per non scriverci qualcosa sopra. Non parla di _annusare_ qualcuno, ma di _respirarlo_. È qualcosa di più profondo, quasi erotico, non trovate? Se siete riusciti anche voi a cogliere tutta la sensualità che può esserci nell’azione di _respirare_ qualcuno mentre dorme, vuol dire che sono riuscita nell’intento di descrivere bene ciò che volevo ^^  
Ah! Il bagnoschiuma alla menta acquatica è la mia nuova fissa, _dovevo_ ficcarlo in qualche racconto XD


	23. Tanto rumore per nulla

TANTO RUMORE PER NULLA

_Prompt: vedere al fondo del capitolo_

  
  
**Rating: verde**  
  
  
Il primo pensiero di Sousuke è che gli abbia dato di volta il cervello, che abbia subito una lesione al lobo temporale o qualche altro danno di pari gravità. Sì, non può aver sentito _veramente_ la voce di Nanase, intento a preparare il pranzo in cucina con Makoto, pronunciare quella frase.  
   
«Mi passi la salsa di soya, _Mako-chan_?»  
   
L’udito deve avergli giocato un brutto scherzo, dev’essere così.  
Ma ecco che di nuovo la voce di Nanase, dopo che, presumibilmente, Makoto è riuscito a trovare l’ingrediente nella dispensa, giunge a fugargli ogni dubbio, proseguendo nell’impartire le istruzioni per la preparazione del brodo per il nabe.  
   
«Ora versane un cucchiaio nella pentola, _Mako-chan_. Mi raccomando, non di più.»  
   
Questa volta ha sentito bene. Ha sentito bene _per davvero_.  
Il secondo pensiero di Sousuke è di fare irruzione come un toro nella cucina e pestare a sangue Nanase, tanto per evitare che gli passi per la testa di prendersi nuovamente tanta libertà con il suo ragazzo, in futuro.  
 _Lo sentiva_ che non era una buona idea permettere a _quell’essere_ di fermarsi con loro a pranzo. Dopotutto, era venuto solo per passare degli appunti a Makoto, avrebbe dovuto andarsene subito dopo, al massimo fermarsi per un tè. Però Sousuke non è stato capace di dire di no. Questi sono gli inconvenienti che capitano quando il tuo rivale è il migliore amico del ragazzo di cui sei sconsideratamente innamorato.  
Sousuke inspira profondamente, sopprimendo ogni velleità omicida.  
Lui non è un violento, non lo è mai stato. Impulsivo quanto vuoi, ma non violento, e non cambierà adesso. In fondo, non farebbe mai del male a Nanase.  
 _Probabilmente_.  
Tuttavia, Sousuke non può negare di sentirsi follemente geloso, in quel momento. Cos’è, questa storia? Da quando in qua Nanase si permette di chiamare Makoto in _quel_ modo? Soprattutto, da quanto tempo lo fa?  
Solo lui ha il sacrosanto diritto di aggiungere quel suffisso affettivo da bambini – o da fidanzati, gli suggerisce dispettosamente la sua mente già pregna di dubbi – al nome di Makoto, e oltretutto si limita a farlo quando è talmente strabordante di affetto per il suo ragazzo che non riesce proprio a farne a meno.  
Lui e _Nagisa_ , ovviamente: Sousuke non ha nemmeno provato a far capire al ragazzino biondo che non è opportuno che chiami sempre e comunque Makoto in quel modo. Ha capito praticamente fin da subito che sarebbe stata una guerra persa in partenza. Nagisa è un muro di gomma, potrebbe ipoteticamente arrivare a minacciarlo che tanto farebbe comunque quello che vuole. Ma Nagisa gli è simpatico, e comunque ora non c'entra.  
Sousuke si affaccia alla porta della cucina, con un cipiglio inizialmente minaccioso che sfuma via via nell’abbattuto, man mano che si avvicina ai due. Durante il breve tragitto gli passa di tutto per la testa; pensieri poco confortanti di Makoto che presto se ne andrà per sempre, che lo lascerà per Nanase, che convolerà felicemente a nozze con lui anche se i matrimoni gay non sono ancora accettati in Giappone. Già si sente come il terzo incomodo in quella cucina, neanche avesse la certezza che ormai Makoto e Nanase siano entrati in un’intimità ben più profonda di quella della semplice amicizia.  
Ma, contrariamente a tutte le sue aspettative più drammatiche, i due ragazzi gli stanno dando le spalle intenti nella preparazione del nabe, a quanto pare in maniera del tutto innocente. Makoto, non abituato a cucinare – in realtà, è talmente un disastro in cucina che Sousuke lo solleva sempre dall’incarico, per evitare di saltare del tutto i pasti – è concentrato come se si trovasse sotto esame. I suoi bicipiti, esposti dalle maniche rimboccate, sono tesi ben più del necessario. A Sousuke improvvisamente scappa da ridere, ma si trattiene.  
   
«Ti ho detto un cucchiaio, idiota! Ne hai messo almeno mezzo bicchiere! Ti sembra la stessa cosa?» lo redarguisce Haruka.  
   
«Aaah!!! Scusa, Haru!»  
   
Haruka sospira.  
   
«Pazienza. Cerchiamo di rimediare aggiungendo del katsuobushi e un pizzico di zucchero. Certo che ai fornelli sei proprio negato, Makoto. Cioè, volevo dire: Mako-chan.»  
   
È a questo punto che Sousuke, nonostante l’appellativo che Nanase ha appena ripetuto, scoppia a ridere rendendo palese la propria presenza agli altri due.  
Makoto sobbalza rischiando di farsi sfuggire di mano la boccetta della salsa di soya, e Sousuke accorre in suo aiuto, ancora ridendo.  
   
«Che ci fai qui in cucina? Non è ancora pronto. Ti avevo detto di stare di là. Ci manchi solo tu a distrarmi!»  
   
«Lo so, ma mi sembravi in difficoltà.»  
   
Makoto lo guarda male ma suo malgrado arrossisce leggermente distogliendo lo sguardo, vergognandosi della propria incapacità, e Sousuke fa violenza su se stesso per impedirsi di stringerlo a sé e coccolarlo da tanto è tenero.  
   
«Eh sì, Mako-chan è un po’ in difficoltà.» esclama Haruka.  
   
Sousuke si volta verso di lui sgranando gli occhi, più stupito che arrabbiato; non riesce a credere che Nanase abbia avuto l’ardire di chiamare ancora Makoto in quel modo in sua presenza!  
Ma Makoto, intuendo cosa possa passare nella testa del suo gelosissimo ragazzo, lo blocca prima che Sousuke possa anche solo pensare a cosa dire o fare.  
   
«Non farci caso, Sousuke. Ad Haru non va giù che io continui ancora ad oggi ad aggiungere “chan” al suo nome, come quando era bambino, quindi ha deciso di chiamarmi così per tutto il giorno per farmi capire quanto possa essere fastidioso. Ma non sta avendo molto successo, a me invece è del tutto indifferente.»  
   
Makoto sorride socchiudendo gli occhi, e Sousuke si sente sciogliere. Non può arrabbiarsi, di fronte a quel sorriso!  
Quindi, è tutto qui; tanta preoccupazione per nulla. Ancora una volta, la sua gelosia gli ha fatto immaginare cose ridicole.  
Per il sollievo si avvicina a Makoto e, presenza di Nanase o meno, lo prende per il mento e lo bacia sulla bocca, a lungo, finché un discreto colpo di tosse di Haruka gli fa ricordare dove si trova e cosa sta facendo. Si separa a malincuore dalle labbra morbide dell’altro, stringendolo però ancora a sé con un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
   
«Bene, allora aspetto di là con i gatti mentre voi finite di cucinare, Mako-chan. E…» continua, passando il braccio libero sulle spalle di Haruka, «...Haru-chan!»  
   
Ignorando l’occhiataccia dell’altro Sousuke torna in soggiorno, sentendo la tensione defluire dal suo corpo. Decisamente, deve imparare a controllare la propria gelosia. Se lo è già ripetuto molte volte, ma con Makoto è così difficile…  
Eppure, proprio perché il suo ragazzo è Makoto, non dovrebbe temere nulla; Makoto è suo, suo e di nessun altro. E, una volta andato via Nanase, Sousuke ha intenzione di dimostrarglielo ancora una volta nella maniera più passionale possibile.  
   
   
   
   
 **Il mio angolino**  
Avete già visto in giro per la rete l’immagine di Makoto che cucina con i bicipiti ben in vista, tratta da Take your marks? No? Diamine, ma cosa aspettate a colmare le vostre lacune?!  
Non potete capire fino in fondo questo capitolo, se non vedete quell’immagine!!!  
   
   
   
  
 


	24. Un treno in partenza

**UN TRENO IN PARTENZA**  
 

  
**Prompt:**  
 _c'è un ragazzo al finestrino,_  
gli occhi verdi che sembrano di vetro  
corri e ferma quel treno  
fallo tornare indietro.  
Lucio Dalla

   
   
   
Sousuke non ha mai fatto caso a quanto possa essere straziante il rumore di un treno che si allontana. Come può un suono a cui finora è sempre rimasto indifferente causargli adesso tanta sofferenza da fargli sentire gli occhi umidi? Ma, nonostante le lacrime premano per uscire, non piangerà. Non è nella sua natura.  
Vorrebbe distogliere lo sguardo dal convoglio in partenza, voltarsi, dare le spalle al binario e andarsene per tornare alla sua vita di sempre come se niente fosse, tuttavia non ce la fa. Rimane immobile sulla banchina, con gli occhi fissi in quelli seri di Makoto al di là del vetro del finestrino, Makoto in viaggio verso il proprio futuro colmo di aspettative, finché il treno si distanzia abbastanza da nasconderlo alla sua vista, portandoselo via – a Tokyo, a centinaia di chilometri da Iwatobi e a millemila anni-luce dal suo cuore – e ancora non si decide a muoversi. Resta piantato sulle gambe finché anche l’ultimo vagone sparisce dietro una curva, lasciandogli un senso di vuoto incolmabile all’altezza del petto.  
Solo quando non riesce più a scorgere il treno Sousuke si accorge di una sensazione a lui del tutto estranea, nuova: l’umido sulla guancia destra, la scia di una lacrima solitaria che lentamente gli scorre sul viso. Se l’asciuga distrattamente, stupito, e rimane ad osservare il dorso della mano leggermente bagnato come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Che strano fenomeno, non riesce a capire: più fissa la sua mano e più la vista gli si offusca, e il pizzicore agli occhi, sempre più impellente, pare sciogliersi in liquido caldo.  
Prima ancora che realizzi appieno cosa gli sta succedendo,  i suoi singhiozzi si trasformano in un pianto inconsapevole.  
   
Sousuke spalanca gli occhi. _Dannazione, di nuovo quell’incubo!_  
Inspira profondamente. È a letto, sotto il piumone piacevolmente tiepido. La luce del sole smorzata dalle tende illumina la stanza, ma non in modo violento. Deve essere mattino presto, una bella domenica mattina di fine inverno con il cielo terso e Makoto che dorme tranquillo accanto a lui a renderla perfetta.  
Sousuke pensa che non sarebbe affatto una cattiva idea baciarlo sulle labbra per scacciare anche gli ultimi postumi del sogno – quel terribile incubo in cui Makoto si separa da lui – e mentre ancora crede solo di pensarlo l’ha invece già bell’e che fatto; si domanda con un po’ di rimorso se così facendo non rischi di svegliarlo, ma nel frattempo l’ha già baciato altre due volte, e un’altra ancora, finché Makoto solleva piano piano una palpebra e, dopo avergli lanciato un’occhiata infastidita di rimprovero – ha ancora tanto, troppo sonno – spalanca la bocca in uno sbadiglio adorabile.  
Il dorsista, fermamente deciso a non abbandonare quel filo di sonno che spera ritrasformarsi da un momento all’altro in un sonno pesante,  con un movimento lento gli passa un braccio attorno al collo e lo attira a sé schiacciandolo contro il cuscino come un cucciolo da tenere a bada. Il messaggio è chiaro: _lasciami dormire!_  
Ma Sousuke non demorde. In fondo, la colpa del suo incubo è anche un po’ di Makoto. O forse è solo una scusa per continuare a stuzzicarlo con tanti schiocchi dispettosi su quelle labbra tanto invitanti.  
   
«Che c’è?» mugugna finalmente Makoto.  
   
«Ho sognato che venivi a studiare qui a Tokyo senza di me. Tu partivi e io rimanevo lì sulla banchina a guardare come un allocco, e mi sentivo morire. Anche se sapevo che avremmo continuato a sentirci, ero disperato all’idea di non poterti più rivedere per chissà quanto tempo.»  
   
«Davvero? » risponde Makoto senza la minima intenzione di aprire gli occhi. «Invece alla fine sei tu quello che è venuto a Tokyo per primo.»  
   
«Già, e tu mi hai raggiunto una settimana dopo. Insieme a Nanase. _Che nervi_! Il viaggio è lungo, chissà cosa avete combinato nel frattempo.»  
   
Makoto sospira. «Cosa vuoi che abbiamo _combinato_? Abbiamo letto… parlato soprattutto. Stavamo per trasferirci in una città nuova, un’enorme città così diversa da quel paesino che è Iwatobi, per di più con uno stile di vita a noi del tutto sconosciuto, ed eravamo un po’ spaventati, tutti e due. Avevamo un sacco di cose da dirci in proposito, un sacco di timori da condividere sul nostro futuro. Ah, abbiamo anche mangiato due onigiri. Al salmone, se ti interessa.»  
   
Sousuke interrompe momentaneamente il succhiotto che gli sta facendo sul collo. «Mmh, e non hai pensato neanche un po’ al fatto che stavi venendo da me e non vedevi l’ora di rivedermi?»  
   
«Sbaglio o abbracciarti e baciarti davanti a tutti è stata la prima cosa che ho fatto non appena sono sceso dal treno? Ho pensato che a Tokyo avrei potuto permettermi di non farmi troppi problemi.» sorride Makoto, rispondendo ai suoi baci famelici.  
   
« _Mi sembra_ di ricordare qualcosa del genere. E comunque non mi hai detto tutto. Tu hai _sicuramente_ dormito, durante il viaggio.»  
   
«Sì, _anche_!» esclama Makoto soffocando le parole nella bocca dell’altro.  
   
Sousuke adora quando Makoto lo bacia in quel modo, come se avesse una voglia insaziabile di lui. Le cose si stanno facendo così interessanti che non se la sente di rovinare tutto con un interrogatorio stressante riguardo il cosa può aver tentato di fare Nanase sul treno al suo ragazzo addormentato, anche solo in forma di fantasia. Per una volta, la sua gelosia dovrà prendersi una pausa. Preferisce di gran lunga esplorare con i polpastrelli il corpo di Makoto, sentire i suoi capezzoli indurirsi al suo tocco, i fianchi fremere sotto le sue carezze.  
Le mani esperte di Makoto vanno a sfiorarlo dove Sousuke ha un bisogno ormai disperato di essere toccato, e il suo corpo si tende in risposta.  
 _E bravo il mio Makoto!_  
Si prospetta una _splendida_ domenica mattina, lo sente!  
   
È a quel punto che Sousuke intuisce che c’è qualcosa di stonato. Le dita di Makoto, che fino a quel momento erano intente in un delizioso massaggio sul suo sesso, interrompono il movimento e proseguono oltre, tra i glutei. Si insinuano fra di loro penetrandolo, lentamente ma con decisione.  
Sousuke apre gli occhi, e si accorge che Makoto ora è perfettamente vigile. Ogni traccia di sonno è scomparsa dal suo viso. In compenso, è apparso un ghigno preoccupante. _E terribilmente sexy_ , sottolinea la sua mente eccitata.  
   
«Mi hai svegliato, ora paghi pegno!»  
   
 _Non vorrà mica_ …  
Le parole di Makoto giungono inesorabili a fugargli ogni dubbio.  
   
«Voltati, tesoro…»  
   
Sousuke improvvisamente rettifica ciò che aveva pensato poco prima. Quella, _forse_ , non sarà propriamente una _splendida_ domenica mattina. Tuttavia, sicuramente, sarà una domenica mattina _inusuale_.  
   
   
   
 **Il mio angolino**  
Riguardo il prompt: non è possibile, ormai sono arrivata al punto in cui quando sento parlare di “occhi verdi” mi viene in mente sempre e solo Makoto!  
Inizialmente questo capitolo doveva essere un po’ più maialino, ma niente da fare, non ce la faccio proprio con questi due! Il fatto è che quando penso a Sousuke e Makoto tutto è rosa, zuccheroso e tanto, tanto diabetico!!! 


	25. Kissing time

**KISSING TIME**  
 

_Prompt (gentilmente fornito da LeGuignol): pippe mentali di Sousuke che non si spiega perché Makoto baci così bene._

  
**Rating: giallo**

 

 

 

Makoto bacia bene, è un dato di fatto.  
Così pensa Sousuke mentre, allungato sul corpo forte dell’altro, ne assapora il contorno delle labbra morbide.  
Makoto non subisce mai passivamente i baci di Sousuke; al contrario, la bocca del dorsista risponde decisa premendo contro la sua, ora piano, sfiorandola appena con le labbra e con la lingua, ora con impeto, schiacciandosi contro di lui, affondando la lingua e bloccandogli la mascella con una mano in una presa salda, esplorandogli l’interno della cavità orale mettendovi una passione bruciante, proprio come piace a lui, bagnandolo di saliva, togliendogli il fiato – mordendolo, a volte – ma sempre accompagnando ogni gesto da quella inconfondibile dolcezza che gli è intrinseca.  
Sousuke si lascia dominare volentieri, facendosi usare, impazzendo per l’inaspettata sensualità di cui il suo ragazzo è capace in quei momenti: Makoto sa trasformare un semplice bacio in un atto di erotismo da orgasmo! Il ragazzo dai capelli neri deve fare uno sforzo per controllarsi; sarebbe un delitto far finire tutto così, senza aver nemmeno potuto godere di quel corpo perfetto.  
Ma, quando Sousuke riprende le redini del gioco, quel demone del suo compagno muta ancora, mostrandosi adesso docile e arrendevole mentre si fa spogliare e accarezzare. Sousuke si sente fremere di desiderio ad ogni gemito che riesce a strappargli, ma ecco che ricade nella trappola mortale della bocca di Makoto, rimanendone di nuovo imprigionato e attardandosi un altro po’ a godere di quel contatto bollente fra le loro labbra, mentre le mani esperte dell’altro lavorano sul suo corpo.  
   
_Lo adora._  
   
Sousuke non riesce a pensare ad altro, non potrebbe desiderare nessun altro quanto desidera Makoto. Sa di amarlo al limite dell’umana capacità, ed è consapevole di essere ricambiato. È questo, il paradiso? Se non lo è, dev’essere qualcosa di molto, molto simile!  
   
…E allora perché, proprio in un momento così inopportuno, una malsana curiosità lo divora?  
Rovinare quell’atmosfera così perfetta è l’ultima cosa che Sousuke vorrebbe, ma la gelosia è un sentimento che lo domina e che non ha ancora imparato a sconfiggere. È direttamente proporzionale all’amore che prova per Makoto.  
Perciò, Sousuke si separa dalle labbra del suo ragazzo e pone la fatidica domanda, simulando un autocontrollo che in quel momento non possiede neanche lontanamente tanto è il terrore che gli infonde la risposta.  
   
« È da un po’ che volevo chiedertelo: dove hai imparato a baciare così bene?»  
   
Ecco, è fatta. E subito dopo vorrebbe rimangiarsi ciò che ha detto. Vorrebbe essere meno diretto e brusco, almeno con Makoto. _Specialmente_ con Makoto. Che diavolo gli è venuto in mente di chiedere?! È conscio del fatto che non esista una scuola o un corso apposito per imparare a baciare, e che di conseguenza le sue parole possano essere state interpretate come un’accusa, una velata allusione ad un ipotetico tradimento.  
Si chiede se possa aver ferito Makoto – l’ultima cosa che vorrebbe al mondo – e non osa più guardarlo negli occhi.  
Ma il ragazzo castano, dopo un breve momento di incertezza – un attimo non più lungo di un battito di ciglia sugli occhi verde smeraldo – gli sorride calorosamente, intuendo quanto debba essere importante per Sousuke quella domanda così strana e quanto il suo compagno debba averla ponderata, prima di porgliela.  
   
«Kisumi,» risponde candidamente, senza incrinare di una virgola l’espressione del suo splendido viso sorridente, «è stato Kisumi a insegnarmi.»  
   
Sousuke si sente improvvisamente mancare a causa di un miscuglio di collera e paura così grandi da schiacciarlo. Conosce piuttosto bene Kisumi, erano nella stessa classe alle elementari: allegro, gentile, ma tremendamente tenace. L’ha rivisto al festival culturale della Samezuka: è rimasto come se lo ricordava, ma è cresciuto in altezza e bellezza. Esattamente il tipo che potrebbe plagiare Makoto e portarglielo via per sempre.  
Ma prima che un infarto si porti via la giovane vita di Sousuke, Makoto interviene.  
   
«Siamo stati insieme per un breve periodo, durante l’ultimo anno delle medie.»  
   
_È stato un sacco di tempo fa_ , pensa Sousuke con sollievo. Prima ancora che lui sospettasse anche solo dell’esistenza di Makoto. Tutto a posto, quindi. Storia vecchia, morta e sepolta, e…  
   
…e NO, _porco cazzo_!!!  
   
Non bastava la minaccia costante di Nanase, adesso salta fuori Kisumi! E Makoto ha _ammesso_ di essere stato con lui!  
Una marea di domande, che mai avrà il coraggio di porre, affollano la mente di Sousuke: _cosa ti ha fatto? Fin dove si è spinto? Cosa provi per lui?_ E via all’infinito.  
Sousuke ormai credeva di conoscere piuttosto bene Makoto; quante cose, invece, deve ancora scoprire su di lui?  
Come se non bastasse, Kisumi è molto più presente nella loro vita da quando Makoto fa l’istruttore di nuoto per i bambini. E Sousuke non ha mai nemmeno lontanamente sospettato l’esistenza di un rapporto del genere fra di loro, sebbene appartenente ad un passato remoto.  
Makoto lo guarda interrogativo. Forse, ha intuito almeno una parte delle preoccupazioni infondate di Sousuke. Gli sorride di nuovo, poi sospira, accogliendolo fra le sue braccia.  
   
«Vieni qui.  Non dovresti chiedere certe cose, ti fai troppi viaggi mentali.»  
   
Ricomincia a baciarlo, e Sousuke si perde nuovamente nel contatto celestiale con le sue labbra. In fondo, poco importa da dove provenga quella straordinaria abilità, quel che conta è che Makoto la dedichi tutta a lui.  
Aah, per quanti anni ancora Sousuke dovrà dannarsi a causa del suo splendido, adorabile ragazzo?  
_Per l’eternità_ , pensa sorridendo contro la bocca dell’altro, sigillando con quel bacio la sua promessa.  
   
   
   
   
   
**Il mio angolino**  
Questa raccolta è giunta alla conclusione ^^  Mi sembrava un buon modo, far emergere per l’ultima volta la gelosia di Sousuke, che ci ha accompagnato per tutti i capitoli, e allo stesso tempo far intuire che Sousuke ha finalmente realizzato che Makoto è tutto per lui e che, in qualche modo, con la sua gelosia può scenderci a patti : )  
Spero di avervi fatto passare qualche momento piacevole con questa raccolta, e se vorrete premiarmi con una recensione ai capitoli che vi sono piaciuti di più mi renderete felicissima!  
Non dimenticate, se ne avete voglia, di passare dalla mia pagina Facebook: si parla di fanfictions, ma anche di libri, e ci si può scambiare opinioni tramite i commenti.  
Ho parecchi progetti per il futuro; alcuni riguardano Free, altri fandom dimenticati. Chissà dove mi porterà la prossima volta l’ispirazione?  
Ciao a tutti, statemi bene!  
Read ya,  
Missy


End file.
